Forever and Never
by KofiLife
Summary: B and V forged from ice and fire...or secret make out sessions. Betty wishes Veronica would choose her back but maybe Veronica has a bigger secret, one she needs saving from. Betty/Veronica relationship Bughead friendship. Mean Archie. Very bad Hiram.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Please note that future chapters of this fic ****contain rape/non con/incest...these chapters will have individual warnings.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

It has been what Betty could only describe as _erotic_. Ever since Veronica and Archie broke up Betty couldn't get enough of her beautiful, seductress best friend. Veronica Lodge was _absolutely _gorgeous after all.

After Veronica and Archie broke up it took one glance shared by Betty and Veronica and the moment they were alone in the locker room – the moment Betty could _do something _ about the smooth, tanned skin that was _Veronica_, Betty had the brunette pinned to the wall. Claiming her mouth.

And after that Betty was addicted. Veronica was intoxicating and Betty took full advantage of getting her fix at every opportunity that presented itself and thankfully there has been a lot of opportunities since they started this over a month ago.

Betty let out a groan. Laying on Veronica's bed with the brunette straddling her, that was Ronnie's favorite position after all. Her hands gripped at the smooth, olive skin she found high on Veronica's thighs, her fingertips digging deliciously into the flesh. Their lips locked in a steamy kiss, a fight for dominance that surprisingly Veronica hardly ever won.

The brunette's pearly-white teeth sunk painfully into Betty's plump bottom lip causing the blonde to hiss and land a sharp, reprimanding smack to Veronica's full ass but that only earnt Betty a guttural, throaty moan to leave her favorite brunette's mouth.

"_Fuck_," Veronica hissed.

Betty smirked, mouthing Veronica' jaw, "You have such a potty mouth."

"Shut up," Veronica pulled her face away from the blonde's for just long enough to shoot her an impish grin, "You _love_ it."

The giggle that left Veronica's mouth sent a jolt of electricity straight to Betty's core. Their lips met again hotly. Slanting sloppily, Betty licking into Veronica's mouth, desperate to taste more of her. She _needed _more, everything, _anything_.

Her hands wandered, inching up the back of Veronica's teasingly short skirt. Her fingers slipping under the materiel containing the plump ass underneath. The feeling of the soft flesh spilling through her fingers coupled with the lacy hem of the brunette's panties pressing against a few of her fingertips made her gasp into Veronica's mouth before the brunette sighed. Sitting up and effectively stopping the blondes movements.

"Please?" Betty whimpered, absolutely in no way being ready to quit while they were ahead. Her glassy eyes and foggy brain clearing way too quickly from watching Veronica's expression changed from turned on to disinterest. Her walls firmly rising.

"I told you," Veronica rolled her eyes, lifting herself off the bed and throwing Betty a pointed look over her shoulder, "Kissing only."

"Please, Ron," Betty pleaded, shooting up from the bed, catching the retreating brunette around her slim waist, palming her hip. Veronica brushed her off with a frown, making her way to her dressing table. She sat down, eyes focusing in the mirror as she started to take off her make-up. Betty stood in the center of the room, standing where the brunette left her. She felt awkward, alone. What did people usually do with their hands while standing? While being rejected? "Veronica?"

Veronica's dark eyes didn't even glance at Betty, as if Betty was nothing to her, "Let yourself out."

Betty smiled sadly to herself, _of course_. This was unfortunately also a consistent part of their 'relationship', Veronica freezing her out. Betty wanted to go further than they were. Betty wanted everything with the brunette but something was stopping Veronica and Betty didn't want to push her. Veronica was always the one to cut off their little escapades, shutting down afterwards and acting distant. There was nothing Betty could do but be patient. She lent down next to the side of Veronica's face, pressing a kiss to the corner of the brunette's mouth, "I'll see you tomorrow, Ronnie."

* * *

They were in Pop's ChockLit Shoppe a few day's later, Betty and Jughead sitting in one side of the booth while Veronica had strategically placed herself opposite Betty so that their legs could tangle together. They hadn't gotten any alone time for the past couple of days so Betty couldn't keep her hands to herself, she was glad for the table blocking the view as her itching fingers found their way to the brunette's knee, stoking the skin she found there longingly. The teasing, knowing look in Veronica's eye and the quirk of her lips making Betty' eyes darken.

"Have you two got plan's for Valentine's day?" Veronica asked innocently, licking her lips, watching Betty's eyes track the movement.

Betty dragged her eye's upwards, holding her breath and shifting her graze nervously between Jughead and the table. The truth was she'd broken up with Jughead about a month ago, the day she realized her feelings for Veronica were far beyond friendship. Just a few days after they'd kissed for the first time or at least for the first real time, not counting the platonic kiss they'd shared at cheer leading try-outs the first day they met.

Jughead had been completely understanding, way more understanding than she thought she deserved. She'd told him the truth about it all, he was still the only other person that knew about them. Not that Veronica knew that. She'd ended up crying on Jughead's shoulder, spilling her guts about just how _in love _with Veronica she was enough times to trust him explicitly with the information.

She had hoped this topic wouldn't come up though, not until she was ready to be completely vulnerable with Veronica. The brunette felt like Betty and Jughead being in a relationship was important to keep from anyone suspecting what they were doing. Betty hoped she'd be able to bring it up gently with the hostile brunette, perhaps when Veronica wasn't in a touchy mood.

"We actually broke up," Jughead offered, shrugging his shoulders and shoving a french fry into his mouth.

_There it was_. Betty bit her lip, she couldn't help but to steal a glance at Veronica who's face had hardened, she pushed Betty's hand, that had crept up her thigh, away.

"Why?"

Jughead turned to Betty, nudging her to answer. Silently reminding her of why they'd broken up, his eyes questioning if she was going to tell the truth or not. She knew if she didn't speak then he would and he _would _tell the truth.

_Because I'm in love with you. _She wouldn't say it, not now, it for the first time in front of Jughead. _Jughead_. "Uh..." She pursed her lips, she couldn't get the words _different interests _out of her mouth. That was what she was going to say, that's what she'd planned, rehearsed. But she couldn't say those words, not since if anything they broke up because on one _very similar _interest. _Girls_. Or in her case..._a _girl.

Luck seemed to be on her side when Archie Andrews came through the door behind Veronica's head, all wide smiles and red hair. Making Betty smile up at him in relief. Archie Andrews: best friend since infancy and today's savior. Him slipping into the booth next to Veronica and wrapping an arm around the brunette's shoulders was nothing new but what came next was.

"Hey, baby," His lips found Veronica's cheek, nestled on it like his mouth _belonged _on Veronica. Betty's heart fell to her stomach. Her eyes widening, her mouth practically on the floor. Archie sent his friends a toothy grin while Veronica at least had the decency to look slightly uncomfortable, _guilty_.

She didn't need to look beside her to know that Jughead, who was fully aware of just how _not _available Veronica was, had the exact same expression as her shocked state. Both thinking the exact same thing in that moment a loud chorus sprung from their lips simultaneously.

"Baby?!"

* * *

**Please R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"_Hey, baby," His lips found Veronica's cheek, nestled on it like his mouth belonged on Veronica. Betty's heart fell to her stomach. Her eyes widening, her mouth practically on the floor. Archie sent his friends a toothy grin while Veronica at least had the decency to look slightly uncomfortable, guilty._

_She didn't need to look beside her to know that Jughead, who was fully aware of just how not available Veronica was, had the exact same expression as her shocked state. Both thinking the exact same thing in that moment a loud chorus sprung from their lips simultaneously._

"_Baby?!"_

Betty and Jughead glanced at each other. Betty felt like she was in one of those movies where time stands still at the dramatic moments and people get buzzing in their ears or whatever that noise they put in is supposed to be.

"Yeah," Archie grinned, cheekily. His boyish charm, that usually had Betty finding him adorable, annoying her, "We kind of ended up sleeping together the other night and I realised I still had feelings for Ronnie."

"Arch," Veronica hissed, lightly jabbing the boy in the stomach, "You don't need to tell them about our sex life."

"Sorry," He chuckled at his faux pas, giving the brunette a quick kiss on the lips in apology.

"Um...congrats, man," Jughead said, his words slow.

Veronica's eye's snapped to Betty's, her leg shooting out to knock Betty's under the table, "I need to use the bathroom, join me?"

It _sounded _like a question but it was hardly a request so Betty nodded. Her frown deepening when Veronica lent over to press a kiss to Archie's mouth. She followed the brunette warily to the bathroom, it wasn't her fault if her eyes found focus considerably south of the back of Veronica's head. She heard the boys conversing as they retreated.

"Why do you think girls go to the bathroom together?" Archie asked, "No offence dude but I'd never want you holding my hand while in there."

Jughead's rebuttal of, "Maybe they make out in there," Making her twitch.

She was right to be wary when the bathroom door closed behind them and the brunette spun around, eyes shooting daggers her way. She could practically _see _the steam leaving Veronica's nostrils.

"Why _the fuck _did you break up with Jughead?" Veronica spat, pushing a hand into Betty's chest. It would almost be threatening if Veronica wasn't shy quite a few inches of Betty's height.

"Who said _I _broke up with _him_?" Betting countered, swallowing thickly.

"Oh come on, Betty," The brunette rolled her eyes, the sneer on her face letting Betty know she was in _no _mood for games.

"I broke up with Jughead the moment I realised you were it for me, V," Betty replies, her voice quiet, vulnerable. Holding her breath as if Veronica hadn't _given her permission _to breathe.

"If you _ever _want to get into my pants for real, Betty Cooper, then you will _stop _saying stuff like _that_," Veronica snarled, her hands pushing and pushing at Betty's chest until they were backed into a stall. Betty falling back, catching herself by sitting on the closed seat of the toilet.

Betty nodded slowly, sobering at the brunette's fierce words. Her lips automatically getting sucked between two rows of perfectly straight teeth, "Alight, Ronnie, I'll lie to you instead," Their eyes met, blue to brown, fire to ice, her hands found the brunette's hips. Fingers digging in painfully as she not so gently tugged Veronica to straddle her, "I broke up with Jughead the moment I realised I wanted you to be my own, personal, _fuck toy_," She bucked her hips up into Veronica to punctuate each of her harsh words.

Veronica deflated slightly, her body sinking into Betty's, her hands gripping the materiel of the blonde's shirt at the back of her shoulders but her eyes were still sparking, wanting a fight, "That _will_ get you further with me."

It was Betty's turn to roll her eyes. _Time to give the Ice Princess a taste of her own medicine_, "Archie must have treated you like a complete _slut _to bed you _and _make you his girlfriend."

"Fuck you," Veronica spat, her fingers immediately tugging at blonde hair and punishing Betty's mouth with her tongue.

Betty grinned against the brunette's mouth, grabbing fist fulls of Veronica's ass and encouraging her to grind her hips. _Which she did_.

"Fuck!" Veronica moaned, throwing her head back and giving Betty the perfect opportunity to latch her mouth onto the brunette's throat. Sucking gently and trailing her tongue from the delicious cleavage on offer all the way up to Veronica's chin.

"You're so sexy," Betty growled, teeth nestled into the flesh of Veronica's breast.

"Make me come, Betty," Veronica keened out.

"Let me touch you," Betty countered, waiting until their eyes met to rise a challenging eyebrow. Smiling and bucking her hips into the brunette.

"No," Veronica growled.

"Then, no," Betty teased, pulling Veronica into her, melding them together so that her abdomen was rubbing perfectly against the brunette.

Veronica groaned, low and deep. Rolling her hips and reclaiming Betty's lips, panting into her mouth. After a few deep grinds her hips became jerky, unbalanced. She had to bite the skin on Betty's shoulder, nosing her way under the material of the sweater in her way so as not to scream through her climax. She'd never been particularly quiet, something Betty teased her about often.

Veronica was the one to pull away, gently wiping some of her signature red lipstick off Betty's bottom lip with her thumb. She let out a giggle, their faces so close that her breath brushed Betty's cheeks.

"I actually thought you were going to leave me with wet panties for a second."

Betty grinned, hugging Veronica tightly around the waist. Her loving gazed searching the brown eyes she always craved, "One day I just might."

She searched the brunette's face, wanting to commit every detail to memory. Every line, every contour, every shadow. _If she hadn't already_. Her eyes traveled down the deliciously smooth, tanned skin of Veronica's delicate throat. She frowned, she hadn't noticed it earlier but now she was close up she could see clear but faint discoloration on the brunette's throat. Almost like a hand print. She brought her thumb up to trace the injury gently, she didn't do that, _that's for sure_.

"Ron, what's this bruise from?" She asked, glancing up to see Veronica's eyes narrow.

"What?" Her hand shot to her neck, covering the bruise from Betty's sight.

Betty bit her lip, letting go of Veronica when she stood, turning away from Betty.

"Where did you get that?" She followed Veronica out of the stall, all the way to the mirror where the brunette immediately pulled a tube of concealer out of bra. Furiously dabbing it onto her neck, "Ronnie?"

"_Nothing_," Veronica cut her off, her voice leaving no room for negotiation but Betty wasn't done.

"It doesn't look like nothing, it looks like someone choked you," Betty stood slightly away from the hostile brunette, feeling small.

"Seriously Betty? Enough. Just..." Veronica turned to her, eyes cold and face twisted into a snarl, "Just leave me _alone_."

Betty gasped, swallowing thickly, willing herself not to cry. She wished Veronica would take it back, turn to her and say sorry. _Comfort her_. But the longer she stood there the harder the sinking feeling her gut was to ignore. So she left, without Veronica giving her so much as a second glance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

**Thank you to anyone that's reviewed, every **

**single review is very much appreciated.**

**This chapter's up a little later so I'll be posting the next one early.**

**WARNINGS**

**This chapter contains rape/non-con**

**Chapter Three**

_She was washing her face over the sink in the main bathroom when a hand pressed between her shoulder blades, pinning her upper body painfully into the sink, the ceramic rim pressing into her ribs. The water held in the sink soaking the neck of the long shirt she was wearing. She gasped, struggling to get up but being no match for who was holding her down. _

_The sound of a zipper filled her ears followed by her night shirt behind pushed up, over her ass, over her back. Her underwear being pushed aside pulled a scream from her mouth but the hand moved to the back of her head, dunking her face under the water. She came up coughing and spluttering. The soapy water stinging her eyes._

"_Now is not the time to start pretending you don't know how this goes, Veronica," Was hissed into her ear, breath tickling the shell unpleasantly._

_She nodded, in fear of being pushed back under the water and rested her forehead against the rim of the sink. She bit her lip as hard as she could to keep quiet when he entered her harshly. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see the water below her face diluting with the blood from her mouth anymore._

_The thrusts were punishing, making her feel like she was being ripped apart. She wasn't a stranger to sex, she enjoyed it. But this wasn't sex. And she didn't enjoy it. It made her feel dirty, used...like nothing. Like no one would ever want her again. The pain got worse, there was sharp stabbing pains in her abdomen along with a deep burn inside her. She couldn't help the squeak she let out._

_She regretted it immediately when a big hand wrapped around her throat, squeezing her wind pipe until breathing became impossible. Black spots started to appear behind her eyes as she struggled but no matter what she did the hand wouldn't let up. Tightening around her throat until there was no air left and everything went black. Insistent hips against her ass the last thing registering in her brain._

Veronica woke up is a cold sweat, bolting upright and gulping air into her lungs. Her eyes frantically searching her room for any danger that might be lurking, finding none. Her phone was pressed to her ear seconds later.

"_Ron?" _Betty's voice was muffled, air rushing through the phone speaker but it was Betty's voice. Betty was _there_, just a phone call away. Veronica's mouth opened and closed a few times, nothing but breath leaving her lungs, _"Ronnie? Are you okay?"_

Veronica broke, then and there. A sob catching in her throat, making a gargled noise before more sobs started coming. Her tears making the already sweat soaked pillow even wetter.

"_I...I'll be there in ten, just stay on the line okay?" _Betty's voice was steady, something for Veronica to focus on, _"I just need to text Jug, tell him I'll meet him later."_

"Okay," Veronica managed to force out of her mouth, the word coming out in a hiccup.

And then Betty was there, enveloping Veronica in her arms, stroking her hair, kissing the tears away from her wet cheeks, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Willing the brunette to calm down. Which she did. _Eventually_.

Her tears had subsided, sobs turned into little sniffles. Her hands loosening, sore from being clenched so hard into Betty's soft sweater.

"What's going on with you love?" Betty asked, Veronica noticed that this was the first time Betty had actually asked for any sort of explanation since she'd arrived. The blondes sole focus had been to help Veronica, answers be damned.

"I had a bad dream," Veronica whispered, her voice hoarse and gravelly. _Tired_.

Betty's eyebrows knitted together, her eyes searching Veronica's face. Her thumb ghosting over the brunette's jaw line, "This dream, it really freaked you out huh?" Betty watched Veronica's nod, "Listen, whatever happened in that dream wasn't real okay? You're safe. Sometimes the scary things in dreams seem so real but they aren't, Ronnie. They can't hurt you."

Brown eyes stared into blues, if only Betty knew. If only she realised just how _real _the monsters in Veronica's closet really were. But she didn't. And Veronica couldn't tell her. She _couldn't_. So she nodded, leaning up to press a kiss to Betty's cheek.

"Now, go shower," Betty wrinkled her nose with a grin, "You stink."

Veronica tilted her head to the side, fingers reaching into blonde hair, her voice coming out as a whisper, "Join me."

Betty smirked, "Will that put a smile back on your pretty face?" Veronica nodded, sporting a pout that Betty couldn't help but meet in a kiss, "Alright, go get started and I'll be there once I've changed your sheets."

"You're so good to me," Veronica smiled, capturing Betty's lips in a bruising kiss.

* * *

Betty was late. She was supposed to meet Jughead at Pop's for lunch at one thirty but when Veronica called her there was no doubt she had to be there for the girl she was in love with. She'd told Jughead she'd be an hour late but one had turned into two. And then she had Veronica pinned to the wall in the shower under the steamy spray of water. One hour late ended up being three and a half hours.

She'd practically sprinted to the diner, bursting through the doors, eyes frantically searching for Jughead before she found him in a booth. He waved her over with a smirk on his face. Pushing a plate of burgers towards her once she was opposite him.

"What, no fries?" She raised a teasing eyebrow, "Sorry I'm late, Jug."

Jughead sent another smirk towards her, "There were fries an hour ago and no wonder you were late, I haven't exactly got the _dessert _options you're clearly getting else where."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Betty's eyes narrowed.

"Come on, Betty. Your hair is a mess, you have lipstick on your chin-nice shade by the way, red suits you-and your shirt is buttoned wrong. It's _obvious _where you've been."

A pink blush rose up Betty's neck as she shifted uncomfortably, zipping her jacket up to hide her shirt and trying to subtly wipe her chin, "Veronica needed my-"

"Head between her legs?"

"Jug! She needed my help," Betty hissed, glancing round the restaurant, making sure no one was listening, "I helped her with some stuff that couldn't wait, that's all."

"Stuff that Archie couldn't help her with?" The dark head boy shot her a pointed look.

"Jug-"

"He's your best friend, Betty. You need to decide," Jughead cut her off, "Or at least ask Veronica to decide."

Betty squeezed her eyes shut, wishing she was back in the shower, worshipping Veronica's smooth skin instead of here, listening to truths she didn't want to hear. She sighed deeply, she owed it to Jughead to talk about it since he'd been there for her so often. Keeping her secrets, "I know."

"I don't think you do," He said softly, "The other day when we were all here Archie kept trying to go check on you, he thought you might be upset. He was _worried _about you while you were _screwing _his girlfriend in the bathroom."

"I...I wasn't _screwing _her," She said lowly, wishing Jughead would just talk a little quieter.

"Okay," A breath of air left Jughead in the form of a chuckle, "Because the real problem here is the _degree _of which you're _screwing_ his girlfriend."

"We aren't screwing, the furthest we've gone is grinding in the shower and-" Betty banged her forehead on the table, "And you do _not _need to know that. I don't want to hurt Archie, Jughead but I am so in love with her, I don't think I can stop unless she says so."

Her friends eyes widened, shaking his head, "Betty! Seriously? You can't-"

"I have to go," Betty cut him off, wiping tears from her eyes. She couldn't deal with this right now. Especially not with Veronica's parting words ringing in her brain. _Hurry back_.

"Betty, come on," Jughead's voice followed her out of the door.

**Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Thirty minutes after leaving Pop's ChockLit Shoppe in tears she was laying on Veronica's fresh sheets. Breathing in the scent that was just one hundred percent _Ronnie _and listening to the spray of the shower shut off in Veronica's en suit. A few seconds later the brunette appeared, padding into the room in a towel, smirking at Betty as she straddled the blondes hips.

"Another shower?" Betty questioned, her tone teasing, a hand landing of the damp flesh of Veronica's thighs.

"I didn't exactly get _clean _the first time," Veronica giggled, leaning forward to connect their lips.

"Is this why you wanted me to _hurry back_?" Betty teased between kisses, raising an eyebrow, "Because this definitely won't keep you clean."

"No, I wanted your opinion on my choice of towel colour," The brunette rolled her eyes, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well," Betty fingered the fluffy white towel, "It's rather nice, Miss Lodge but personally I think it would look much better on the floor."

"Shut up," Veronica giggled, pressing her mouth to Betty's.

Their giggles soon turned into moans, their kisses getting headed. Their bodies pressing deliciously and their hands grabbing, groping. Betty's fingers deftly moved to the front of Veronica's towel, trying to tug it loose before Veronica stopped her. Dark eyes meeting blue, the brunette shaking her head 'no'.

"Come on, V, please?" Betty whined, "I saw you naked a few hours ago."

"I was upset," Veronica said gently, cupping Betty's cheek, "But I have an idea that I think you'll like."

"Yeah?" Betty licked her lips as the predatory look in Veronica's eyes grew.

Veronica nodded, shifting herself to straddle one of Betty's thighs, lifting her towel slightly in order to lower her naked sex onto Betty's bare leg. The blonde gasped at the feeling of the hot, damp flesh and course hair against her skin. She grabbed Veronica's hips, forcing the girl onto her more fully.

"Oh my God," Betty breathed out, gulping.

"Good?" Veronica whimpered, shifting her hips.

"So good," The blonde panted, pressing her thigh upwards and guiding the brunette to ride her leg.

"Fuck, _yes_," Ronnie cried out, "I can feel the heat from you _through _your shorts."

"That's what you do to me," Betty pulled Veronica's torso down so their bodies were pressed together, her hands palming the brunette's plump ass, thrusting her hips and sending them into a tortuous rocking motion.

"I'm already close," Veronica husked, her voice laced with arousal.

"Come with me, babe," Betty whispered in a moan, pressing her face into the brunette's neck, inhaling the vanilla scent she found there.

Veronica did as she was told, her hips losing their rhythm. She opened her eye in the height of her climax to watch Betty's face as the blonde fell apart underneath her.

Betty held her close afterwards. Drinking in this feeling, drinking in _Veronica_. Their breathing in sync before Veronica rolled to her side. Betty smiled, eyes taking in the sight of the spent brunette until they drifted to the liquid Veronica had left on her thigh.

She didn't think twice before collecting some on her fingers, bringing them to her lips to taste. She moaned as the sweet flavour that was just Veronica's tantalised her taste buds. Out of the corner of her eye noticing the brunette watching her with dark, desire filled eyes.

"I can't wait for you to let me taste you for real," Betty muttered, her head still foggy from all things Veronica.

Veronica giggled quietly in response before sitting up, their eyes connecting with Betty's before she cleaned the rest of what she'd left on the blondes thigh with her tongue.

Betty couldn't help but moan, her fingers fisting in dark hair, "As if I could be any more obsessed with you."

* * *

Jughead had got to her. She wished he hadn't but he had. The things he said weren't exactly news to her, she _knew _that what her and Veronica were doing was wrong. She knew what a horrible best friend she was being to Archie. She knew it wasn't _fair_. She wasn't ready to ask Veronica to choose but she knew they needed to talk about the Archie situation. She needed to know what Veronica's plan was for her own sanity.

She didn't however anticipate having to practically _chase _the hostile brunette through the high school halls while Veronica tried to dodge her.

"You're going to have to talk to me about this eventually," She pleaded.

"Actually, Betty, it's _none _of your business," Veronica spat, her tone icy.

Betty swallowed thickly, "V, I waited for you to bring it up but you haven't and I don't know if I can carry on doing what we're doing if you shut me out!"

That made Veronica slam her breaks on, spinning around so quickly that Betty nearly collided with her but that didn't stop the brunette from taking a threatening step forward.

"If I let you touch my boobs then will you let this go?" She hissed.

Betty's mouth fell open, "This has nothing to do with your boobs and everything to do with Archie getting hurt."

Veronica's eyes narrowed, "And why would Archie get hurt?"

"He might find out! About us-" Betty's eyes hit the floor at Veronica's scoff, "What happens if he does finds out? He'll hate me for the rest of his life, Ronnie."

"Why would he find out?" Veronica's practically growled, "I'm _certainly _not going to tell him."

"I can't be your dirty little secret forever, Veronica," Betty bit her lip, "Eventually I'll want more and I'd rather not break Archie's heart as well as my own."

The fight left Veronica's eyes, her gaze softening, "I don't want to break anyone's heart, Betty."

"I know," Betty nodded, "And I know you haven't figured out what you want yet but I have and I want _you_. I _love _you, Veronica."

Veronica bit her lip, grazing her eyes up Betty's form before she smiled slightly, taking the blondes hand, "Come on," She nodded towards the locker room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:**

**I'd love to hear what you guys think so far, your likes, **

**dislikes...if you want me to continue this.**

** My aim is to get five+ reviews for this chapter.**

**Chapter Five**

Betty was pushed onto one of the benches in the empty girls locker room. Veronica straddling her, all thought's left her brain. Their earlier disagreement temperamentally forgotten in favour of focusing on the beautiful brunette on top of her.

"You're so sexy," Betty moaned out, pulled Veronica flush into her, connecting their lips in a searing kiss.

Veronica giggled against her mouth, leaning back slightly in Betty's strong arms. Her hands dropping to the front of her dress, immediately followed by Betty's eyes. Veronica started unbuttoning the material covering her chest, putting on a show for the eager blonde. Revealing skin from her cleavage to her upper stomach, only broken up by her black, lacy bra.

Betty's open mouth and wide eyes made her smirk. Her hand falling to the back of Betty's neck, fingers tangling in the fine hair they found there. She coaxed Betty's face towards her chest and held her breath in anticipation. And Betty didn't disappoint.

Betty immediately pressed her face tightly to Veronica's cleavage, latching her mouth onto the soft skin. Pulling the flesh into her mouth. The brunette started panting, the feeling of Betty's hot, wet mouth on her skin driving her insane.

The blonde took her mouthing one step further, nudging Veronica's bra cup out of the way with her nose. Finding the brunette's alert nipple with her lips.

"_Fuck_," Veronica let out a throaty moan, throwing her head back and effectively thrusting her chest firmly into Betty's chest.

Betty smiled, her arms wrapping more firmly around Veronica's waist. Fingers catching the ends of Veronica's dark hair, holding the brunette's head back. Her flat tongue dragged slowly over the Latina's nipple before her lips wrapped around it, sucking harshly as her tongue licked.

Veronica's thighs tightened around Betty's hips, she couldn't take it anymore. The intense feeling of Betty's mouth on her intimately, coupled with the blonde being so _in control _by forcing her to hold her head back sent her shuddering into an earth shattering orgasm. A stream of profanities leaving her mouth in pants.

Betty kissed Veronica's breast gently, savouring the taste of Veronica's skin while the brunette got her breathing under control. Once Betty let go of the brunette's hair her head tipped forwards. Blown pupils meeting smiling, blue eyes.

"Hi," Betty grinned, nudging the still exposed flesh before resting her chin there.

"Hi," Veronica giggled, pressing her lips to Betty's.

"That was quick," Betty mused.

Veronica nodded her agreement, "It's always quick with you."

"Has anyone else ever made you come just from-"

"Betty," Veronica cut her off, shaking her head, cupping Betty's face, "No, no one gets me as hot as hot as you do and..." The brunette paused, lowering her voice, "You're actually the only person whose ever made me come at all."

"Really?" The blondes eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Veronica nodded again, capturing Betty's lips in hers, "Only you."

Betty couldn't help the soft smiled forming on her face. She watched intently while the brunette righted her clothes and stood up.

"So," Veronica turned to her, "Are you going to stop asking me about Archie now?"

Betty's face fell, "Veron-"

"Betty," Veronica cut her off firmly, a warning ever present in her tone, leaving before she got the chance to reply. It felt like a knife to the chest.

* * *

"She won't even reply to my texts, Jug," Betty cried.

It'd been a week since Veronica spoke to Betty. They'd been in Betty's bedroom, heatedly making out, when Betty pulled Veronica's top off she'd noticed a bruise on the brunette's stomach, she should've just let it go. She shouldn't of _pushed _but she was concerned.

"_Seriously, Ronnie, what happened?" Betty questioned, sitting up on her plush bed. The brunette was already scowling and covering her torso with the sweater Betty had only just gotten her out of._

"_Seriously, Betty," The brunette mocked, "It is **none **of your business."_

"_Did someone do that to you?" Betty pushed, tugging slightly at the the material clutched in Veronica's fist._

"_No."_

"_You're lying," Betty's eyes narrowed, "You think I can be head over heels for you and not be able to tell when you aren't being honest? Tell me who it was, tell me who hurt you, Ronnie."_

"_Leave it!"_

"_I can't," Betty shook her head, "Who was it? Did you try to rob a liquor store and end up in a scuff? Did you get into a punch up over a limited edition Prada purse? Did Archie hurt you?"_

"_Please," Veronica scoffed, adding a signature eye roll, "Archie wouldn't even spank me in bed if I asked him to."_

"_Then who?" Betty decided to ignore **that** visual, "Your Mom, your Dad-" Betty deflated at the look fleeting across Veronica's face, she swallowed thickly, a bad feeling settling in her gut, "Your Dad hurt you?"_

_Veronica remained tight lipped but the look on her face told Betty all she needed to know._

At school the girl was avoiding her like the plague. Every call going to voicemail, every text unanswered. Betty had even turned up at the Pembrooke one night only for Smithers to tell her Veronica was out _on a date_. Only when she was walking away she felt eyes on her, turning to see Veronica staring at her from her bedroom window.

Thank God for the ever reliable Jughead, letting her cry on his shoulder, yet again.

"What even happened for her to stop talking to you?"

"We had a disagreement," Betty said, she couldn't exactly go into detail and explain that she wanted to protect Veronica from her Dad while the brunette wanted her to stay out of it, "I text her, apologising and telling her I love her but she didn't reply. I even told her just how miserable I am without her."

Jughead sighed, rubbing Betty's back soothingly, "I don't think this should all be on Veronica's terms."

"What?" Betty sat up, facing the boy.

"She's calling all the shots here, Betty, you have no control," He squeezed her hand, "I don't want to upset you but has Veronica ever given you any indication that she's into you for anything other than giving her an endless supply of orgasms?"

Betty frowned, feeling her heart pound as Jughead's words really sunk in.

"No," She answered, hating the vulnerability in her voice.

"Then is it worth it?" Jughead shrugged, "Is sex with Veronica worth her making you feel like this when she drops you? Is it worth hurting Archie? Or breaking your own heart?"

Betty felt her heart shatter as a fresh set of tears overcame her. But when her phone started ringing all those feeling evaporated seeing Veronica's name flash on the screen. She lunged for it eagerly.

"Hello?" She had to ignore the look of disappointment on Jughead's face.

"_Have you learnt your lesson, Betty?" _Veronica's voice felt like music to her ears, it consumed her. Filling with all things Veronica, making her feel like _home_.

"Yes," Betty nodded enthusiastically, smiling like an idiot, "I have, I so have. I promise."

"_Did you miss me?" _The brunette's voice held the familiar sarcasm Betty had missed.

"So much, V. I...I love you and I've been a wreck without you."

"_Good," _The smirk in her voice evident, _"I'm horny, if you can make it here in the next fifteen minutes then I **might **finally let you eat my pussy."_

Betty's cheeks reddened, well aware Jughead was close enough to hear Veronica's end of the conversation. She had to choose between her dignity and Veronica but Veronica would win. Veronica would _always _win.

"I'll be there in ten."

"_Hurry_."

"I love you," Betty replied, hanging up and turning to Jughead sheepishly.

"You're in too deep," Jughead shook his head, heading for the door.

"Wait," Betty pleaded, making the boy pause, "Could I get a ride with you to the Pembrooke?"

"Seriously?" He frowned, "This isn't healthy, Betty."

* * *

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Betty practically sprinted to the Pembrooke, her lungs hurt. _Everything _hurt. But it was _so _worth it when she saw her favourite brunette sprawled out on her bed, sporting an impatient look on her face and dark eyes.

"You're late," Veronica practically growled, sending Betty a look of disinterest.

Betty grinned, launching herself onto the bed and landing on the brunette who let out a groan. She leant down, capturing Veronica's lips in a sweet kiss.

"I missed you."

"I gathered," Veronica smiled, tucking some stray hair behind the blondes ear, "But we should probably talk."

"Oh?" Betty asked, distracting herself by pressing open mouthed kisses to the brunette's throat.

"Come on, B. I'm serious," Veronica giggled, pulling the blondes focus from her skin to her words by cupping her face, "We really should talk."

"I know," Betty sighed, resting her forehead against Veronica's, "I just wanted to enjoy you for a few more seconds."

"That's part of the problem," Veronica rolled her eyes, "You need to stop saying stuff like that to me."

"Stuff like that?" Betty raised an eyebrow.

"Soppy stuff," Veronica shrugged, "You're perfect's and I love you's." 

"I can't help how I feel, Veronica," Betty replied quietly, her eyes not quite meeting the brunette's.

"I know," Veronica nodded, opening and shutting her mouth a few times, struggling for words.

Betty understood this, she knew Veronica well enough to know Veronica was attempting to open up but struggling to do so. She grabbed Veronica's hands, holding them gently. She patiently waited for Veronica to come back to her, it didn't take long.

"I'm not asking you to hide your feelings, I just..." Veronica paused, eyes flickering around the room, "I'm scared, Betty and if you keep professing your love for me then I'll end up pushing you away. I know I will."

Betty nodded slowly, taking a few seconds to let Veronica's words sink in, "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, Ronnie. I just never want you to forget what you mean to me." 

"I won't," Veronica grinned before a teasing smirk crept onto her face, "But maybe you could tell me less about how I'm it for you and more that I'm your _personal fuck toy_." 

A blush rose on her cheeks as she ducked her head, "Really? I wish I'd never even said that." 

"No," Veronica whined, pulling the blondes hand away from covering her face, "It actually really turned me on, thinking about you treating me like that in bed," She revealed, watching surprise widen Betty's eyes, "So for now maybe I can be your personal fuck toy and then later, when I'm more comfortable we could discuss...more?"

"Okay, I like the sound of that," Betty smirked, a twinkle coming to her eye. The thought of 'more' with Veronica made her heart jump, "But I'm curious, V. What are you afraid of?"

Veronica shrugged, losing eyes contact and retreating slightly, "My Dad."

Betty felt bile rise in her throat. How vulnerable Veronica looked made an uneasy feeling settle in her chest.

"Could we talk about that a little?" Betty asked gently.

"No," Veronica shook her head.

"But-" 

"Betty," Veronica cut her off with raised eyebrows before leaning forwards, a sultry look clouding her face, "Your toy wants to be played with."

The blondes own eyebrows rose at the rapid change of pace but she could also tell that Veronica was absolutely done talking.

"I believe you promised me a prize, Miss Lodge," Betty husked.

"You were late," Veronica smirked, "That offer expired."

"_Ronnie_," The blonde whined, rocking her hips into Veronica's, making her gasp, "If you really are my personal fuck toy shouldn't I get to fuck you?"

Veronica let out a low moan, this side of Betty making her even more wanton.

"Oh," The blonde smirked, "You like that? You really are a slut for me, aren't you?" 

Veronica nodded eagerly, her legs wrapping around Betty's hips.

"Spread your legs for me then slut, you should be good at that," Betty sat back, loving her new found power, watching the brunette comply, "Wider."

Veronica's breath hitched as she did as she was told.

Betty's hands landed on the smooth skin of the brunette's thighs, dragging her hands upwards and bringing Veronica's skirt up with them. The blonde automatically licked her lips, her mouth watering at the sight of Veronica's sheer, black panties.

"I'm keeping them on," Veronica said, brushing her fingers against the materiel only to get her hand pushed away.

Betty nodded in understanding, her lust filled eyes making Veronica moan. She lowered herself, settling between Veronica's legs and nosing the crotch of the underwear. Taking a deep breath in, inhaling the custom scent that was one hundred percent Veronica Lodge and it was Betty's turn to let out a hum of appreciation.

Veronica whined impatiently, wiggling her hips in the general direction of Betty's face. Desperate for some friction.

"Quit moving or I'll spank you," Betty growled, sliding her arms under the brunette's thighs and up, over her belly to keep her still.

"Please," Veronica begged.

"I like the sound of that," Betty grinned, pressing open mouthed, wet kisses to Veronica's almost see through underwear.

The blonde moaned when she realised she could taste Veronica through her panties because of how soaked the brunette was. She knew then and there that this would become a new addiction for her and she was already hooked. _Definitely hooked._

Her tongue moved through soft folds, the wetness of it making the underwear stick to Veronica like a second skin. She alternated between licking through folds, suckling on the bud and dipping her tongue into the side of the brunette's underwear. Driving Veronica into a frenzy of cries and desperate hip thrusts.

Betty paused, using her fingers to pull the panties tighter. Causing the materiel to ride up into Veronica to the point that all Betty could see was the slightly puffy folds surrounding the damp underwear. She pulled the flesh into her mouth, sucking harshly and pressing her tongue passed to press on the brunette's clit.

Veronica's couldn't take it anymore, her climax hitting her hard. Betty continued coaxing her through, her eyes widening when a copious amount of liquid filled her mouth. She sucked it up greedily and let a Cheshire-cat like grin cover her face.

"I made you squirt," She said, pride evident in her voice. Veronica giggled, hands covering her red face, she reached for Betty.

"Come here," her hands tugged on Betty's shirt but Betty shook her head no.

"I'm _not _finished," Betty's smirk was predatory, her eyes dark, her tongue flicking over her bottom lip, "Turn over."

"What?" Veronica questioned, eyes widening.

"You heard me," Betty chuckled, "_Fuck toy_."

Veronica shuddered, doing as she was told and earning a smirk from the blonde.

Her hand came down firmly on Veronica's plump ass. Her eyes watching eagerly as the soft meat jiggled. The moan the brunette let out was music to Betty's ears.

"On your hands and knees, V," Betty ordered, pulling Veronica's hips up, "Good girl."

Betty's fingers went into the side of the brunette's underwear, pulling them to the side and lowing her face to push her tongue against Veronica's rear entrance.

"Betty!" Veronica squealed, jumping at the contact.

"Shh," Betty slid her tongue over the tight hole, "I get to use everything my fuck toy has to offer."

Veronica bit her lip, it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. Just foreign to her.

"Relax," Betty said gently, squeezing Veronica's hip. She timed her tongue penetration perfectly with her thumb swiping over Veronica's clit. So perfectly that the brunette lurched back, forcing Betty's tongue deeper.

Betty hummed in appreciation. Her thumb slipping into the side of Veronica's panties to rub more firmly.

"Oh my God, Betty! _Fuck_!" Veronica screamed,tightening around Betty's tongue and pushing back into the blondes face. Coming undone for the second time in the last hour before collapsing onto her stomach.

Betty grinned, palming the brunette's ass before laying next to her, stroking her flushed neck and smoothing back her dark hair. Veronica's eyes fluttered open, her gaze meeting Betty's.

"I didn't know you were into that."

"Your ass? It's no secret how much I enjoy _that_," Betty grinned, punctuating her point with a sharp slap to the brunette's thick ass.

"Dork," Veronica giggled.

"There's one more thing I want to do."

"Hm?

"Ride my face, Ronnie," Betty growled, watching Veronica's eyes instantly darken.

The brunette stood up, slipping her underwear off and straddling Betty's head in a reverse cowgirl position. Betty grinned, surprised that Veronica's didn't protest against her request. She grabbed fist fulls of the brunette's fleshy ass, pulling Ronnie flush against her face.

She opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out and pressing it into the brunette. She lightly teased the flesh she found there.

"Fuck, Betty," Veronica whimpered.

Betty couldn't of helped her smile ever if she wanted to. She let her tongue lick at the brunette's clit before pulling back, "Fuck yourself on my tongue, Ronnie."

Veronica practically growled at those words coupled with Betty's tongue pressing inside her.

She stared to rock her hips back with Betty's hands encouraging her. Before long she was riding Betty's face like a pro.

Betty was in her element, being able to _finally _taste Veronica and at the same time watching the brunette's fat ass jiggle with every thrust.

In just a few minutes Veronica was reaching climax, her hips losing rhythm, her thrusts deepening. When she came it made her entire body shudder, every muscle in her body tensing.

"Fu-uk," Veronica laughed, collapsing next to the blonde.

"I want to do that again," Betty grinned, leaning over to catch Veronica's lips in a searing kiss, "Then maybe again."

**Please leave your comments, thoughts and general musings. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Betty woke up in Veronica's plush bed alone. She stretched, relieving her aching muscles slightly before she heard voices in the hall. She got up, creeping to Veronica's bedroom door that was slightly ajar. Peeking out to see Veronica, clad only in a robe, having a heated argument with her Mother, Hermione. Who frankly looked way too dressed up for this time in the morning. Neither brunette looked very happy.

"What the hell would you of done if your Father had come home last night?" Hermione hissed, hands on hips.

"Daddy was at a _business meeting_," Veronica spat right back, mirroring her Mother's intimidating gaze, "We all know that's code for him being with his girlfriend in New York, he wasn't coming back!"

"You didn't know that! Not for sure," Hermione's eyes narrowed, "Imagine he'd shown up, huh? He would of heard you, Veronica!"

"Mom-"

"He would've heard you, his little girl, _begging _for Betty to fuck you," Hermione's tone was cold, almost cruel, "And then what would you have done?"

"I don't-"

"I couldn't have protected you, Veronica," Hermione's tone softened but remained firm.

"Like you do such a good job protecting me now-"

The slap echoed around the large hallway. Hermione's gaze levelled on her daughter with a level of hate Betty hadn't seen before while Veronica held her injured cheek, her cheeks tinging pink in anger.

"Don't you dare! I do everything I possibly can to-"

Silence followed and Betty winced, she'd lent against the door. Causing the wood to push closed, making a distinctive, quiet slam. She _absolutely _didn't want the brunette's to know she'd been listening so she acted quickly, doing the only thing she could thing of. Pulling the door open with a big smile on her face.

"Good morning," She chirped. Veronica looked positively pissed off while Hermione looked stone cold before she schooled her features to neutral.

"Good morning," Hermione shot her a polite smiled, "Perhaps next time you want to help yourself to my daughters assets you could do it in your own home."

Betty swallowed, eyes flitting between the women in front of her, "Okay," She said cheerily, lips turning up into a friendly smile.

"Betty!" Veronica hissed, Hermione rolling her eyes, walking away. Veronica stormed into her bedroom, forcefully pushing Betty back into the room on her way.

* * *

"Veronica!"

She turned to see Jughead marching towards her at her locker. That made her frown, sure they were friends but they didn't tend to hang out without Archie or Betty. They didn't really have that much to talk about.

"What's up?"

"Betty or Archie?" He levelled her with a serious glare.

Her eyes narrowed, "Am I missing something?"

"Don't play dumb, I know exactly what's going on and you have to choose between them."

Veronica shook her head, blowing out a breath, "I don't know what you're talking about," She denied, trying to dismiss him by walking away.

"You're hurting her, Veronica," Jughead said, making Veronica pause in her tracks. He caught up to her instantly, "If you care about her then something needs to change."

Her defences went up full force at that statement, "Feeling bitter, Jughead? I mean, it must dent your ego that Betty would rather suck my dick than yours?"

It was Jughead's turn to narrow his eyes, "Insult me all you want but I care about Betty and I'm hoping you do too."

"Right," She spat, rolling her eyes, "You care about her _so _much that you couldn't even satisfy her."

"Seriously?" Jughead scoffed, "All you care about is sex, what does Betty even see in you?"

"Herself," Veronica smirked, smugly.

"I didn't want it to come to this," Jughead shook his head, "For Betty's sake but since there's _no _talking to you then maybe a threat will make you listen. If you don't choose between them then I'm going to tell Archie _exactly _what you and Betty have been up to."

"You'd do that to Betty?" Veronica challenged.

"Yeah, I would," He nodded, "You don't see this, Veronica but you aren't healthy for her."

He walked away then, leaving Veronica angry and confused.

* * *

"Jughead threatened me today," Veronica said. Laying back on Betty's bed, tired and fully stated. Betty frowned, crawling up from between Veronica's legs to settle on top of her. She rested her chin on the brunette's naked stomach.

"What did he say?"

"He doesn't know what you see in me, apparently I'm not healthy for you and he threatened to tell Archie about us," The brunette said, pursing her lips.

"I'm so sorry, Ronnie," Betty pressed a kiss to Veronica's skin, "I'll make sure he doesn't talk to Archie, okay?"

Veronica shrugged, "Am I really that bad?" She whispered, making Betty's heart break at the vulnerability on the her face.

"No, Ronnie, _of course _you aren't. You're amazing and," Betty searched her eyes, "And I'm in love with you. Don't listen to Jughead, okay? You're perfect."

"Why did you tell him about us in the first place?"

"I don't know," Betty frowned, "When I broke up with him I wanted to be honest so I told him that I had feelings for you. I guess from there he was so understanding I felt like I could share the rest with him."

"You should've asked me first," Veronica pouted.

"I know," Betty nodded, "I know and I'm sorry. I just needed someone to talk to."

"It's okay, I get it," Veronica pursed her lips before her expression turned into a smirk, "So round two?"

Betty laughed, finding Veronica's raised eyebrow incredibly sexy, "Hell yeah."

* * *

Betty wasn't sure why this happened. Whenever Veronica's Dad had business associates visit for the weekend Ronnie would always drag their son, Betty and any other friends she could muster out to a club. But not Archie, _never _Archie. In this case it was Cheryl, Josie and Kevin.

Betty didn't understand why she always had to go and Betty definitely did _not _like the way Veronica acted around them. She seemed to go full on _New York _Veronica so Betty tended to stick close with Kevin but this time it was different. After everything that had gone on with Veronica's Dad lately Betty had decided to keep a closer eye on the brunette.

At first things seemed okay, Veronica was a little tipsy but they were in a _club_. And this rich kid Veronica had brought out, Nick Saint Claire, _well_, he was a pretentious douche if you asked Betty. His hands had been all over Veronica all night, maybe not in an obvious way but to Betty, someone who was paying close attention to all things _Veronica_, it was there. His hands stroking her thighs under the table, his fingers dipping under the material covering the brunette's back while escorting her to the bar. His hands gliding over her ass when he thought no one was looking on the dance floor.

Things turned bad when she followed Veronica into the bathroom only to find the brunette using a five dollar bill to sort a line of coke.

"_Seriously_?" Betty scoffed, grabbing Veronica's arm.

"Betty!" Veronica grinned, head tilting up towards the blonde. Betty could see her blown pupils and the leftover white powder sticking to the brunette's nose. Veronica's used her palms to squash Betty's cheeks together, "Betty, Betty, Betty, Bettttyy."

Betty couldn't help but to chuckle at the impish grin covering Veronica's face. _Okay_, maybe Ronnie was a little more than _tipsy_.

"Why are you taking drugs, V?"

"I need, what I neeed is-" Veronica huffed at herself, "I need to not be me tonight."

"What are you talking about?" Betty frowned but Veronica was already walking out of the bathroom, forcing Betty to follow her towards their table. She caught Veronica's elbow before she could sit down, spinning the Brunette towards her, "What do you mean Ronnie, why don't you want to be yourself?"

Before Veronica could answer Nick came up to her side, wrapping an arm around the brunette's small waist. He clearly hadn't even noticed Betty standing there.

"I'm ready to take you back to my hotel and out of that dress," He addressed Veronica.

"She's not going with you," Betty spat.

Veronica's eyes widened, quickly turning to make sure the others couldn't hear, Nick settled his eyes on Betty with a glare. It was Veronica's reply that made Betty's mouth fall open, "Yes, I am."

"What? Of course you're not!"

"I'll go get the car while you sort this out," Nick said, giving Betty one last glare before heading out of the club.

"Veroni-"

"Betty," Veronica cut her off, "Leave it."

"Are you kidding?" Betty's eyes narrowed, "You're going to _sleep_ with that guy and you want me to just leave it?"

"_Yes_," Veronica hissed, taking a threatening step into Betty's personal space, "By now, Betty, I think you've worked out that my Father isn't the most pleasant guy. I have to keep him happy and sometimes that involves giving his associates a good time. So _yes, _I'm going home with him and _yes, _you _absolutely _ are going to leave it."

Veronica walked away swiftly, leaving Betty reeling.


	8. Chapter 8

**An:**

**Thank you for your reviews, each and every one is very important to me.**

**I'm glad you guys seem to be enjoying this.**

**Chapter Eight**

Betty found herself sitting opposite Jughead in a booth at Pop's, not really paying much attention. She felt like a complete wreck, having this knowledge that Hiram was hurting Veronica _and _forcing her to sleep with his business associates but not being able to do anything about it. Veronica had barely spoken to her since that night, things between them had become awkward with Betty not being able to concentrate on anything other than the obvious while all Veronica wanted was for Betty to forget it.

"Earth to Betty," Jughead's voice penetrated the fog in her mind, pulling her back to reality.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was just asking how everything was, with your Mom and with Archie and everything."

"Mom's fine, she's better now," Betty shrugged, it'd been a long time since she'd had to worry about that, "And things with Archie are weird, I've kind of been avoiding him."

"I wonder why," Jughead raised his eyebrows, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Speaking of," Betty sucked in a breath, "It wasn't your place to talk to Veronica, Jughead."

"Ah," The boy grinned, folding his arms on the table in front of him, "I wondered when this would come up."

"I know you were trying to help but you _didn't_. You made it worse."

"Worse? I don't see how it could get worse," Jughead chuckled.

"Just...please just don't talk to her about it again, some of the stuff you said hurt her feelings and I-"

"I meant what I said," The boy cut her off, "Veronica is going to have to decide."

"You can't tell Archie, Jughead!" Betty pleaded, "You can't-"

She cut herself off, looking down at the booth, Jughead frowned in confusion until the boy in question was in view.

"Hey guys," Archie said, sending them a toothy grin.

"Hi, Arch," Betty shot him a fake smile, tilting her head to the side.

"Hey man, are you going to join us?" Jughead asked, scooting up on his seat.

"Yeah, thanks," Archie replied, sitting next to him, "Ronnie's on her way too."

"That's great, it's been a while since we all hung out together," Jughead smiled, shooting a pointed look towards Betty, "The whole gang back together."

"Too long," Archie agreed, knocking his shoulder against Jughead's in jest, "What have you two been up to?"

"Well we were having a really interesting discussion just before you arrived."

"Jughead," Betty warned quietly.

Archie glanced between his two friends, "Yeah? What about?"

Veronica walked in, briefly silencing the conversation as she apprehensive got situated beside Betty. Her nervous gaze shifting between the boys.

"Are we ordering food?" She asked, clearing her throat.

"Yeah, Jughead and Betty were just telling me about their conversation," Archie smiled, taking her hand above the table.

"Oh?" Veronica asked, glancing at Betty before settling a scathing look on Jughead.

"Times up, Ronnie," Jughead nodded.

Veronica shifted uncomfortably, her face shifting to anger, "Excuse me?"

"There's something you need to know, Archie," Jughead continued, his voice softer.

"What?" The red head frowned, fully turning his attention to his best male friend.

"Veronica and-"

"Shut up!" Veronica hissed before turning to Betty, "Do something."

Betty's eyes remained on the table while the frown on Archie's face deepened.

"Veronica and Betty have been sleeping together, Arch," Jughead kept going, "It's been going on a while, since before you and Veronica got back together."

Archie's confused eyes turned to Veronica and Betty. He seriously thought Jughead might be joking but by the looks of the girls Archie could tell he wasn't. Veronica looked completely pissed while Betty looked like she was about to cry, her wet eyes not leaving the table.

Silence surrounded them until Veronica broke it, "This is ridiculous!"

"You're saying it's not true?" Archie asked, hurt evident in his voice.

"Of course it isn't true!" Veronica hissed. Making Archie recoil in confusion and Jughead shake his head.

"I should've known you'd try to lie your way out of this, Lodge," Jughead chuckled.

"Betty?" Archie turned to the blonde, his features softening, "Betty, you're my best friend. Please...just...is it true?"

Betty's eyes blinked for a few seconds before bringing them upwards. The look on Jughead's face seemed like a challenge to tell the truth while Veronica looked as if she was going to murder the blonde unless she denied everything. It was the look on Archie's face that made her crumple and opened the waterworks. His eyes were so pleading, so full of trust, everything in him holding his breath until Betty, his _best _friend in the entire world told him she'd never do that to him.

"I-it's true," Betty said quietly, so quietly she almost didn't think anyone had heard her as the world stood still for a few heavy moments but then things blew up. Veronica ad Archie were up out of their seats and Archie was shouting, yelling things the Betty couldn't even hear. Jughead was sitting back in his seat with a pensive look on his face.

"Betty!"

She looked up to see a broken look on Archie's face. She'd never seen him look so utterly devastated in their whole lives.

"Betty," His voice came out in a sob, "Why did you do it?"

"I.." Betty pulled in a breath, realising for the first time that she was sobbing too, "I love her."

Another look of confusion passed his features, he looked between Betty and Veronica, "You two deserve each other," He spat, "Don't try to talk to me, don't try to call...I'm done with you. Both of you."

It seemed so final that it made Betty's heart beat in her ears. There was a pregnant pause when Archie stormed out before Veronica spun towards her.

"I_ cannot_ believeyou did that," Veronica hissed before following after Archie.

Betty sat perfectly still, no daring to move a muscle. Trying to calm her breathing down.

"I'm sorry, Betty," Jughead spoke softly.

Betty shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut, "You only did what I wasn't brave enough to do, Jug. I should be thanking you."

* * *

Betty sat up in bed when she heard her bedroom door open, she'd been moping about in her room since she'd gotten home from the diner. Her eyes lit up when she saw who it was.

"Ronnie?"

Veronica smiled sadly, slipping off her heels and dress. Folding it and laying it neatly on Betty's desk chair and grabbing a big shirt out of Betty's dresser to slip on. When she got to the side of Betty's bed the blonde lifted the covers so Veronica could slide in next to her.

Veronica sighed, laying her head on Betty's shoulder. The blonde reciprocating by wrapping her arms around the brunette.

"Did you talk to Archie?"

"Yeah but it didn't go well," Veronica replied, "We're done, for real this time," She glanced up at Betty a few seconds later, "What about you?"

Betty shrugged sadly, "He's not going to forgive me."

"You don't know that."

"I do," Betty said quietly, "I've known Archie forever and he was being serious, he's done with me."

Veronica pursed her lips, "If things were different and you had to choose, what would it be?"

"If I had to choose between you and Archie?" Betty questioned, seeing Veronica nod, "I think I've been choosing all this time. You know I'd choose you, Ronnie."

Veronica hummed in agreement, snuggling deeper into Betty's embrace.

"Ronnie? Now that you and Archie aren't together, would you, you know, consider being with me?" Betty asked, tentatively.

Veronica could practically feel Betty's anticipation, "Give it a little time and then we'll discuss it. Okay?"

Betty smiled, pressing a kiss to Veronica's hair, "Okay."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you all for your lovely reviews.**

**This chapter is a short one, in the next chapter**

**Betty will finally get some answers along with**

**some drama!**

**Chapter Nine**

To be honest it wasn't Betty's favourite thing to do, watch Veronica during cheerleading practice. Dancing around, wiggling her hips and shaking her butt. Her tiny shorts exposing her thick thighs. Sending little winks Betty's way every time they made eye contact. To be honest it wasn't Betty's favourite thing to do.

To be completely honest, it was.

Only today there was no wiggling, shaking _or_ winking. There was no bare, olivey thighs, no confident smirk. Nothing.

First of all Veronica was late. Everyone was already warmed up in the gym by the time Veronica scurried in. The shorts were replaced by loose, grey sweats pants. Her usual smirk replaced by eyes on the floor.

She didn't seek Betty's eyes out once but Betty watched her. Veronica's movements were small and slow. She was barely lifting her arms at all and she looked kind of stiff.

Betty found it pretty hard to concentrate on anything _but _Veronica until Cheryl dismissed them and everyone but Veronica headed to the locker room. The blonde watched the brunette lower herself to the floor instead.

"Are you coming, V?"

Veronica looked up, seemingly startled. Like she'd been pulled from a daydream, "You go on, I'm just going to stretch first."

Betty frowned, she'd give Veronica the benefit of the doubt for now. She took a little more time to pull her gaze away from the brunette before making her way to the locker room to shower and change.

Everyone was done and gone before there was any sign of Veronica. Everyone except Betty. Betty was showered and dressed, sitting on a gym bench. She had been for seventeen minutes.

The door finally swung open and the brunette she'd been waiting for made her way to the lockers slowly. Betty's eyebrows quirked. She'd noticed how careful Veronica was moving but now, when the raven haired beauty didn't know anyone was watching, it seemed worse than Betty thought. Veronica looked like she was in agony. The expression on her face deepening with every step she took.

When she pulled her top off, with what looked like great difficulty, Betty's eyes widened. A deep, almost black, bruise lay in a perfectly straight like across the brunette's back from rib to rib.

"Holy shit," Betty breathed out, shock evident in her voice. The noise startling her companion.

Veronica spun around with a gasp. Her eyes widening in panic as she grabbed for her dis-guarded shirt, using it to shield her body from Betty. But not before the blonde had noticed more marks marring the otherwise perfect, honeycomb skin.

"Jesus, Betty!"

"Ron?" Betty searched Veronica's eyes for some sort of answer.

"Would you give me some privacy?" Veronica snapped.

Betty frowned, "I'm pretty sure I've seen you in far less," Betty bit her lip, "What happened?"

"Betty," Veronica said lowly, her voice holding a threatening tone while her first tightened on her shirt.

"Veronica," Betty matched, grabbing the brunette's wrist and tugging her closer. With her eyes level with Veronica's stomach and the brunette standing between her legs Betty looked up, her eyes silently asking permission from her favourite brunette. Betty's hand grasping the shirt softy.

When Veronica did nothing to protest the blonde pulled the material away slowly. There were more marks than Betty thought. Tiny bruises and knicks that seemed to multiply every time Betty's eyes shifted to a new area of exposed flesh.

There was bigger, round bruises on either side of Veronica's stomach. As if someone with big hands had grabbed her from behind. Six or seven bite marks scattered the brunette's chest and stomach. Worst of all the left side of her ribs was black, the bruise trailing all the way down her side and into her pants.

Betty swallowed thickly, hardly feeling the tears running down her cheeks. She gently undid the sweat pants, cupping Veronica's hips lovingly before pushing the grey materiel off, over the brunette's butt.

More bruises. The one on her ribs stretching all the way to her knee, a knee that was bruised itself and slightly puffy too. The ankle of the same leg looked the same, discoloured and swollen. Bruises in the shape of finger prints scattered her thighs, mixed with a few more bite marks.

Betty shook her head, jaw clenching along with her heart. Both of them were crying as Betty started pressing kisses to the marks. Veronica bit her lip, fisting Betty's hair and allowing herself to give in to the security of the blondes embrace for a few seconds before pulling away. Wiping her eyes.

More tears fell from Betty's eyes when the brunette turned around. More finger shaped marks were dark on Veronica's thighs and ass. Betty's eyes travelled to the discoloured skin on the back of Veronica's injured knee.

"Who?" Betty whispered, not trusting her voice.

"Betty, please," Veronica replied so quietly that Betty could only hear it because she was so tuned in to the brunette. They both knew Veronica was pleading for Betty to leave it and they both knew that Betty couldn't do that.

Betty stood up, standing against Veronica's back, her arms around her petite waist and her nose nestle into the brunette's neck.

"Who did this, Veronica?" Betty asked firmly, pressing loving kisses to Veronica's exposed neck. She was pretty sure she knew who did it but she needed the brunette to say it.

"You know who," Veronica cried, leaning back into Betty's strong arms.

"Your Dad," Betty nodded, spinning Veronica around to face her. Her thumb stroking over the soft skin of the brunette's jaw in an attempt to connect their eyes but Veronica's gaze remained on the floor. Betty's mind drifted to the bruises on Veronica's ass, slowly making a connection, "Was there someone else?"

"Daddy asked me to _entertain_, I...I said no."

In that moment Betty's heart shattered at the vulnerability in her lovers voice.

"Baby, what happened?"

Veronica swallowed thickly, breathing Betty's scent in deeply and clutching at the blondes shirt for dear life.

"You _really_ don't want to know."

"I do," Betty hugged Veronica into her chest, pressing kisses to her wet cheek, "I _really_ do. Your burdens are my burdens. Your fears, your worries, your heartbreak? All mine, Veronica."

The Latina broke in Betty's arms, sobbing quietly. Betty only realised that Veronica was still in her underwear when the brunette shivered against her. She grabbed Veronica's dirty clothes, carefully redressing her and grabbed their bags.

"Come on," Betty tilted her head to the side, not letting go of Veronica's hand, "I'm taking you home.


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNINGS:**

**This chapter contains graphic rape and violence. **

**Most of which is in _italics _so please skip **

**if you're not into it or triggered easily.**

**AN: Special thanks to my loyal reader and reviewer, PiperSpoon13. **

**I'm going to check out some of your stuff this week :)**

**Chapter Ten**

Thankfully no one was at the Cooper house when they arrived. Betty wanted to take care of Veronica without having to answer any questions. Veronica sat, motionless on the couch while Betty ran around getting everything ready. She ran a hot bath in her en suit, grabbed a bottle of wine (red, Veronica's favourite) along with some glasses, painkillers and a pair of her comfiest pyjamas.

Softly taking Veronica's hand, she led the brunette upstairs. She peeled Veronica's clothes off slowly. Biting her lip when she saw some dried blood in the brunette's underwear and gently helped her into the water.

The broken look on Veronica's face broke her heart, she handed her a glass of wine and Veronica took a large swig straight away.

"I didn't mean to drag you into this, Betty," She sighed, eyeing Betty as the blonde knelt down next to the tub.

"You have to stop thinking like that," Betty said, grabbing Veronica's hand. To comfort herself or Veronica? She wasn't sure, "I love you, Veronica. That means I always want to be _dragged _into anything that involves _you_."

Veronica blinked heavily at her, reaching a hand up to cup Betty's face. Her thumb running across the brunette's cheek, "What did I do to deserve you?"

"You deserve the world, Ronnie. And every day I wish your parents could see that," Betty turned her face into Veronica's palm and pressed a kiss there, "Tell me what happened?"

Veronica glanced around the room again before her eyes settled on Betty's, "It happened after we spoke on the phone last night, Daddy lost his temper because I didn't want to _entertain _his friend. He ended up drugging me."

* * *

"Veronica, please let me come over_," Betty whined, "_That photo?_ Come on."_

_Veronica giggled, turning onto her stomach on her bed, she could practically hear the pout Betty was most definitely sporting. She'd send the blonde a photo of her laying on her bed in nothing but a pair of sheer, black panties and a smile. The incoming call she'd received less than a minute after she'd sent the photo had made her smirk._

"_You can't, Daddy's home," Veronica smiled, "I just wanted to feel wanted by someone."_

"Tease_," Betty laughed, "_Is your Dad still not paying you any attention?_" _

"_Nope, I've been in my room since I got home and he's yet to utter a word," Veronica rolled her eyes, "Nor has my Mom."_

"I'm sorry, V. I wish things were better for you-_"_

"_Betty-I.." Veronica bit her lip._

"It's okay,_" Veronica heard Betty shuffle. Betty always knew when she didn't want to talk anymore and for that she was grateful, she smiled when Betty continued, "_I tried to talk to Archie after school, I ran into him in the park when he was walking Vegas but he wouldn't talk to me. I ended up just walking around for hours before grabbing some dinner at Pop's._"_

_Veronica frowned, "I'm sorry I came between you two."_

"I didn't say it to make you feel guilty, Ronnie. If anyone got between Archie and I it was _me_, not you._"_

"_I'm sorry, I'm being a downer. I guess I'm just feeling a little low."_

"You have nothing to apologise for, beautiful. I'm here for you, rain or shine. I do kind of wish I could hold you right now though._"_

_Veronica giggled, "Hold me or fuck me?"_

_Betty chuckled, "_I won't lie, I'm _always _up for that. Especially after that naughty photo but right now I just want to get comfy in bed with you and hold you close all night._"_

"_Even though I usually end up on top of you when we sleep?"_

"Are you kidding? That's a perk._"_

"_Veronica," Veronica heard her Dad's voice followed by a knock on her door._

"I think that's my cue,_" Betty said, "_Night, Ron. I love you._"_

"_Bye, Betty," Veronica grinned from ear to ear, "Let's rain check that cuddle for tomorrow night."_

"That sounds perfect._"_

"_Veronica," This time her fathers voice was less patient._

"_I have to go, B. Dream of me, dream of that photo I sent you."_

"Oh I will,_" Betty snorted a laugh, "_No doubt there._"  
_

_Veronica hung up with a smiled on her face before calling out to her Dad and sitting up._

"_Who was that on the phone?" Hiram frowned, slowly walking towards her. Fixing his suit tie on his journey. _

"_Just Betty," Veronica shrugged, picking imaginary lint from her pyjama shorts._

_He nodded in disinterest, finding his way to Veronica's closet, "Put this on," He said, throwing a dress to his daughter after a short rummage._

"_What?" The brunette looked up, taken aback._

"_My business associates son needs some company this evening."_

"_Now?" Veronica asked incredulously, "It's already eleven pm and I've got school tomorrow."_

"_Veronica," Hiram's voice came out stern, the muscles in his neck flexing tightly as he swallowed, "This is very important. You haven't got to go anywhere just...show him a good time."_

"_You haven't glanced at me all week and now you want me to help you?" Veronica frowned, "No."_

_The noise of the objects flying off her vanity and clattering to the floor startled her, Hiram's face turning to steel._

"_Daddy-"_

"_Shut up," He spat, fisting the brunette's hair at the back of her skull and launching her towards her vanity, "Put your make up on."_

_Veronica, who had landed heavily with her side against the wooden object, tried to push passed the pain and scramble to her feet, "Please."_

_This time Hiram grabbed her arm, pulling and pushing her onto her vanity chair and shoving a lipstick into her hand, "Put it on," He hissed, "Jungle red for the slut you are."_

_Veronica bit her lip harshly, drawing blood and revelling in the coppery taste. She wouldn't cry in front of him. No matter how much she needed to. With the firm hand grasping tight at the back of her neck she put her make up on._

_Half an hour later and she was sitting at the kitchen table in a little black dress while her father and his 'business associates son' spoke in hushed voices._

_She kept her eyes on the table, only to be pulled from her thoughts of Betty by her father tapping the table in front of her. There was three lines of coke laid out neatly next to a twenty dollar bill, already rolled up._

_She opened her mouth to argue but ended up doing what she was told after seeing the threatening look on her fathers face. She thought that'd be it once the third line of coke was finished but as soon as she was done her father handed her a glass of champagne._

"_Drink it," He instructed. She took a sip but it tasted odd._

"_What's in this?" She asked, sniffing the content of the glass._

_Hiram grabbed her nose, forcefully tilting her head back and pouring the liquid into her mouth. She swallowed quickly, trying not to gag. Her tongue felt numb and her head felt fuzzy, her limbs feeling as though they weighed a ton._

* * *

"What?" Betty gasped, "What did he give you?"

"He roofied me to keep me pliant and cocaine so I wouldn't be completely out of it," Veronica spat, "He got the mix wrong so for the first half I was pretty out of it."

"Fuck, Ronnie. I am _so_ sorry-"

"No," Veronica shook her head, "I wish I'd been out of it for the second half too. That would've made it easier."

"Oh, V," Betty cried.

"He let Donovan fuck me in my own bedroom," Veronica whispered, "The one place I though was off limits but he obviously wanted to make sure I knew just how worthless my opinions are in that house."

* * *

_She can see things, hear things and feel things but she doesn't quite know what's going on. The stranger hands Hiram some money and then she hears her father saying things like 'birth control' and 'Veronica's bedroom'. And then she's being pulled on shaky feet towards her bedroom, her sanctuary._

_She has a feeling that by the time this is finished it won't be her sanctuary anymore. She laughed to herself. Hardly feeling her dress being slipped off or being pushed back onto her plush bed._

_She can barley see now and her arms felt like they were sinking into her comforter, the material feeling foreign on her fingertips. She felt hands everywhere, clawing at her chest, hips and thighs. Lips attaching painfully to her cleavage, heavy hips pressing down on her thighs._

"_Daddy," She called out, knowing in the back of her mind that he wouldn't come but her mind was so scattered she wasn't sure what she was hoping for._

"_Daddy isn't going to help you now, Princess," Was whispered into her ear, "How about we take your underwear off."_

_The words melded together, swirled around Veronica's brain like a whirlpool. Slow and muffled._

"_No," Veronica shook her head from side to side. Making the room spin. She could feel materiel digging into her flesh as the garments were ripped from her._

"_Keep still," The man growled, pushing at the legs she didn't realise she was flailing._

_Veronica groaned, feeling a sharp pain in her abdomen. His teeth sinking into her breast, fingers digging painfully into her ass and hips jutting into hers, quick and jerky. It was then that she realised this man, this stranger was inside her._

_The knowledge gave her a shot of adrenaline. She started hitting and kicking as hard as she could, screaming through the pain the movements were causing to her damaged ribs._

* * *

"Your Dad let him..."

"Actually, I think he paid Daddy to," Veronica frowned, her memory hazy.

"That's crazy," Betty swallowed thickly, squeezing Veronica's hand, "What about the second half?"

"He took me into Daddy's office, they got me to do a couple more lines because I was so out of it," Veronica swallowed, her eye contact dropping from Betty's and her voice thick with tears, "Then Daddy held me still while Donovan fucked me on Daddy's desk."

* * *

_Before she knew it she was being dragged by her hair. Her hands and feet struggling to find purchase on anything. White spots appeared behind her eyes before her back connected with something hard and she fell to the floor. Her eyes finally focusing enough to see that she was in her fathers office._

"_She's out of it...pliant...wake her up...make her stop moving."_

_Her brain wasn't processing, she couldn't follow the sentences but she did catch a few words._

_She was pulled up, her head pushed towards the desk where she saw more lines of cocaine. She was urged to take it, the hand pushing between her shoulder blades not letting up until she was done. Things got clearer after that. The cocaine sharpening her senses. She immediately missed her previous state of unfeeling, unknowing._

"_There, now she'll be more responsive. I wouldn't want you to have come all this way for nothing, Donovan."_

_Her fathers words felt like punches to the gut, as did the smirk 'Donovan' had firmly planted on his face._

"_I must say, Mr Lodge, even the rumors of your daughters pleasing aesthetics didn't do her justice."_

_It was Hiram's turn to smirk, his eyes running over Veronica's chest, "I do enjoy it myself. I can't have all the credit for that though. It was her mothers doing too."_

_Veronica kept quiet, watching as her father sat down at his desk, on the opposite side from her. Donovan's hands were soon on her. Guiding her sore body, bending her over the desk. The cold wood giving an added sting to the bite marks on her chest._

_She focused on her breathing, turning her mind and body numb from the torture. With Donovan's hands roughly palming her ass she was sure nothing good was going to happen._

_He entered her without any warning. Making a gasp fall from her mouth and her whole body to lurch forwards into the desk. The thrusts were punishing and painful. She dropped her forehead to the desk. She felt strong hands pulling her wrists forwards tightly so she couldn't move anymore. She looked up to find the hands belonged to her father. He was keeping her still._

_Their eyes connected and a little part of her died then and there._

"_So tight," Donovan grunted, speeding his thrusts up. The room filled with the slapping sound of flesh on flesh. All while Hiram and Veronica maintained eye contact, "Can I come inside her?"  
_

"_No!" Veronica's snarled, baring her teeth. Desperately trying to converse with her father through their eye contact. Hiram's face morphed into a smirk, pulling her hands tighter and leaning forward so his face was closer to Veronica's._

"_Be my guest."_


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you for your comments, please keep them coming.**

**Chapter Eleven**

Betty couldn't believe what Veronica had told her, how someone could be so utterly cruel to their own child. She immediately leaned over the tub to take Veronica into her arms, wet clothes be damned.

"You can't go back there," She sobbed.

"Betty, please," Veronica cried silently, shifting uncomfortably, "I'm tired."

Betty nodded, "Okay but I'm going to protect you, Veronica."

She picked up a sponge, adding a healthy amount of soap and gently washing her lover. She helped Veronica wash her raven hair and helped her out of the tub once they were done. Wrapping Veronica in a fluffy, white towel. Veronica didn't even bother to dry her hair before flopping onto the mattress, she did however manage to drain her wine.

"Do you want pyjamas? Or painkillers?" Betty asked, changing her own clothes into a tank and shorts. Veronica shook her head while her eyes were still closed.

"Actually," Veronica turned her head in Betty's direction, "I have some sleeping tablets in my purse."

"Got it," Betty nodded, grabbing the pills and a bottle of water, helping Veronica sit up for enough time to take one. She settled in bed next to the brunette. Pulling her comforter over them, she stroked Veronica's cheek.

Veronica tilted her head towards Betty's hand, her long, thick eyelashes fluttered and dark eyes met Betty's.

"These will start to work in about twenty minutes," Veronica's voice was thick with tiredness, she was emotionally drained, "Do you still want me, Betty?"

"Of course I do, nothing will ever change that."

Veronica's lips twitched upward into a smile and she grabbed Betty's hand, pulling it between her legs.

"Are you sure you're up for that?"

"I...No. But I don't want him to be the last person inside me," Veronica's eyes flickered down, "Unless you don't want to."

Betty shook her head, fingertips dancing over Veronica's jaw as her eyes drank in all of the features of Veronica's face she loved so much. Those expressive brown eyes that just seemed endless. Those pouty, kissable lips that she knew the softness to. The contrast between the soft and hard lines of Veronica's face. The flawless honeycomb skin she wanted to touch all the time.

"There's nothing that would ever stop me from wanting to make love to you."

Their eye contact was intense and needed. Betty's hand wandered up Veronica's towel between her slightly ajar thighs. She connected their lips in long, lengthy kisses as her fingers started to softly stroke into Veronica.

Veronica shifted slightly so that the blondes free arm could slide under her, cradle her. Her fingers drifting to Veronica's exposed nipple. Betty could feel moisture gathering on the tips of her fingers, she delved deeper. Pushing into the folds making Veronica's mewl and practically suckle Betty's bottom lip into her mouth.

Her fingers worked deftly, spreading the liquid up to Veronica's clit. Circling teasingly before her fingers travelled back down. Soon enough Veronica was panting into her mouth and rocking her hips into the rhythm of Betty's hand. Betty kept the pressure on the brunette's slit as she dipped a finger inside, pumping firmly and making Veronica's gasp.

"Let go," Betty whispered, moving her lips to Veronica's exposed neck and mouthing the flesh there, "Come for me."

Veronica moaned, fingernails digging into Betty's skin and reaching her climax seconds after Betty told her to, with the palm of Betty's hand bumping into her clit. Betty smiled into her neck, her fingers going back to soft strokes as she coaxed Veronica down from her high.

Both arms wrapped around the brunette, she pressed kisses to her cheeks. Veronica's eyes fluttered open.

"Get some rest, I'll make you food when you wake up," Betty smiled.

Veronica nodded sleepily, her eyes blinking before shutting completely, "I love you, Betty," The brunette mumbled.

Betty smiled sadly, pressing one last kiss to Veronica's lips, "Tell me again when you're awake."

* * *

A few hours later Betty heard her mother get home. She reluctantly dragged herself away from the sleeping brunette. Downstairs her mother had stared making dinner, she grabbed herself an apple and hopped up onto a kitchen counter.

"Hey, honey," Alice smiled, "Are you hungry?"

Betty nodded, taking a few deep breaths for courage, "Mom, I need your help."

Alice looked over at her daughter, assessing how serious this was, "Okay?"

"Someone I care about is getting hurt," Betty said carefully, "I need to do something but I don't think I can without your help."

"Who? Hurt how?"

Betty swallowed, "It'd be easier to just show you but don't freak out, okay?"

Alice nodded hesitantly, following her daughter up the stairs. When they got to Betty's room and Alice saw Veronica sleeping in Betty's bed she frowned.

"We won't wake her," Betty reassured, uncovering Veronica's injured leg for her mother to see.

"Oh my God," Alice gasped, peering over with wide eyes.

"That's nothing," Betty murmured, carefully manoeuvring the comforter and towel to uncover the bruises on Veronica's side while still protecting the brunette's modesty.

"Come on," Alice nodded to the door. Once they were back downstairs Alice turned to Betty with an unreadable expression, "You did the right thing by telling me, Betty."

"Can we help?"

"Absolutely, tell me what happened?" Alice nodded, "Who did that to her?"

"It's her Dad," Betty said quietly, "He's been doing it for a while and he let's other men..._join in_."

"Join in?" Alice frowned for a second before she connected the dots, "Jesus Christ, Betty. I'll...I'll call Hermione and-"

"No!" Betty interrupted, "Mom, Hermione knows. She's always known."

Alice's face dropped, her cheeks flushing pink with anger, "She let that happen to her own daughter?"

Betty nodded sadly.

* * *

Betty and Alice were eating dinner when they heard footsteps on the stairs, looking up to find Veronica clad in a oversized white t-shirt and black panties. Both belonging to Betty.

"You're up," Betty sent her a kind smile.

"Yeah," Veronica yawned sleepily, "My stomach woke me up when I smelt the food."

Betty couldn't help but smile at the brunette's impish grin, "Come, eat," She held her hand out and Veronica came over, taking her hand but pausing when Alice came into her line of sight.

"Hi, Mrs Cooper," She greeted sheepishly.

"Nice to see you again, Veronica," Alice smiled, her eyes falling to the bruises scattering the brunette's thighs.

"Sorry, I had a bad fall at cheer practice," Veronica bit her lip, "And I guess I should've worn pants to dinner."

Betty's eyes found the table as she pulled Veronica to sit down next to her.

Alice watched the interactions between them. Veronica squeezing Betty's shoulder. Betty shooting Veronica a soft look and the pair sharing a secretive smile. Betty dishing up a plate of food for Veronica and earning a wink from the brunette. Betty leaning into Veronica, a pink blush rising up her neck.

"We might need to discuss an open door policy once you've moved in, Veronica."

Betty's eyes widened and Veronica's mouth dropped open.

"What?"

"Mom!"

"I'm not blind," Alice rolled her eyes, "Besides, I know that Veronica isn't exactly _quiet _from the sleepovers you two have had."

"Oh my God," Veronica face palmed.

"Yep, that sounds accurate," Alice chuckled.

"Wait, what do you mean 'move in'?"

Betty shot a look at Alice, asking her to kindly _shut up _but apparently her mother wasn't receiving the message.

"You can't go back to that house, not unless it's safe," Alice said, raising a stern eyebrow.

Veronica's face turned dark, her eyebrows pinching, her lips turning downward. Her eyes flickered between Betty and Alice for a few seconds before her chair screeched as she flung herself up, "You told her?!"

"I..I.."

Veronica rolled her eyes, spinning on her heels and storming out, shouting out as she went, "Don't worry, Mrs Cooper. Betty's not going to be needing an 'open door policy' for a long time."

Betty winced.

Alice and Betty looked at each other for a few minutes before Alice raised an expectant eyebrow.

"Well go on," The older blonde tilted her head towards the stairs, "If you want a high maintenance girl like Veronica then you'll have to put the work in."

"Mom," Betty whined, using her hands on the table as leverage to get up, "She isn't high maintenance, she's just...Veronica."

* * *

By the time Betty had gotten upstairs Veronica was already dressed and stuffing her things into her bag.

"Ronnie?" Betty questioned, fidgeting in the doorway, "What are you doing?"

"Leaving," Veronica spat, "What does it look like?"

"But-" Betty gasped, "You-you can't leave, you...I...I need you safe."

Veronica's dark eyes fixed on her, in that moment Betty felt so small, "Screw you, Betty."

"Ronnie, please! My Mom said we can help-I _want _to help-"

"Betty," Veronica cut her off, her tone like ice, "I _wish _I'd never told you!"

Betty's eyes filled with tears, "Don't say that-"

"You told your _Mom_."

"It's going to be okay! I'm going to make sure you're not hurt again-"

"_You _hurt me, Betty," She stood face to face with the blonde, "Now get out of my way!"

"Please don't leave," Betty begged, tears in her voice, "You told me you loved me just a few hours ago! Please just...trust me now."

Veronica scowled, shifting passed Betty but keeping their eye contact, "That doesn't count. I was high on sleeping tablets and orgasms."

"No," Betty shook her head violently, tears flying everywhere, "That's not true, you meant it. I _know _you love me."

"I _don't_," Veronica hissed, expression steely while Betty crumbled, "I don't love you and whatever _this _is? Whatever we're doing? It's done. _We're _done."

Betty's heart shattered into a million pieces and all she could do was watch Veronica leave.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

She took a deep breath walking up to her ex best friends front door. She was emotionally drained to say the least. It's been four days since Veronica last uttered a word to her. And it had been _hard_. School was the worst because she had to actually _see _Veronica actively ignore her and the brunette wasn't making it easier by flirting with every guy in her path when Betty was watching. At least when she was at home she could stay in her room.

The night Veronica had left her in her room the brunette had taken a chunk of Betty's heart with her, she'd begged for her mother to do something but it didn't go very well.

"_Mom! Please!"_

"_Look Betty, I want to help as much as you do but..." Alice shrugged._

"_No you don't!" Betty cried, "If you did then you wouldn't just leave it, you'd do something!"_

"_What do you expect me to do, Betty?"  
_

"_Call the police! Or...go get her, she'll listen to you. She'll have to!"_

"_Listen," Alice grabbed her daughters hands, "I know you care about Veronica but-"  
_

"_I love her, Mom," Betty sobbed, "She's...she's..."_

"_Everything?" Alice guessed, Betty nodded. Alice drew her daughter into her arms, hugging her tightly, "You're in love with her. I get it, Betty. We never want to see the ones we love suffering."_

"_Then do something."  
_

"_Betty," Alice sighed, "Veronica isn't ready."_

"_What?" Betty gasped._

"_She doesn't want help right now, she's not ready but when she is?" Alice shrugged, "You'll be the first person she calls, I'm sure."_

"_But I...I don't want her to get hurt again."_

"_I know," She hugged Betty tighter, "But she's old enough to make her own decisions and we need to respect that."_

She thought it was bad before, when she knew Veronica's Dad was hurting her but nothing compared to this. Before she could keep an eye on Veronica, she could make sure the brunette was okay and when the brunette wasn't? Veronica would call her. Now she had absolutely no idea what was going on with her favourite person and it was _killing _her.

She collected her thoughts and knocked on the door. Waiting a few seconds before Fred Andrews answered.

"Hi," She breathed out.

"Betty?" Fred smiled, "What a wonderful surprise, how are you kiddo?" 

Betty frowned in confusion, "Archie didn't tell you?"

"He did," Fred pursed his lips, "But you're welcome here, have been all your life and that's not going to stop now just because you went about something the wrong way."

Betty smiled sadly, "I wish Archie felt that way."

"I'm not sure about that one, Archie's a good kid but he thought Veronica was the love of his life," Fred shrugged, "And it didn't help that it was his best friend."

"I know," Betty's voice was quiet, "If it had been the other way around and he'd taken her from me then I would've never forgiven him. Veronica is a lot to lose."

"Maybe that's the problem," Fred said, placing a comforting hand on the blondes shoulder, "Maybe you're both putting this girl above friendship and to me anyone willing to get between best friends isn't worth it."

"She isn't-" Betty stopped herself. Defending Veronica was automatic for her but probably not the best idea in this situation, "It doesn't matter now anyway, I didn't get the girl in the end either."

"I'm sorry, Betty."

"I'm not," Archie growled, appearing from behind his Dad.

"Archie-"

"No," Archie spat, cutting Betty off, "I'm glad you didn't get Veronica. You don't deserve to get what you want."

"I'll give you kids some privacy," Fred mumbled, squeezing Betty's shoulder before retreating back into the house.

Betty watched him leave before focusing her attention back on Archie, "You're right," She nodded, "I destroyed any chance I had of deserving Veronica when I made the choice to keep pursuing her when you two got back together. I put wanting her before our friendship and for that I really am so sorry, Arch."

"Sorry you got found out or sorry Veronica didn't choose you?"

"I'm sorry that I betrayed you."

"You know, that sorry would make a hell of a difference if you'd told me yourself," Archie said, his face red from anger, "But you didn't. You waited for _Jughead _to tell me."

Betty squeezed her eyes shut, "I know. It should've been me."

"Yeah, it should've," He shook his head, "Why are you here, Betty?"

"I...I wanted to ask if you see any way for us to get through this?" Betty asked gently, "Is there any way we could be friends again?"

Archie shook his head, his features stubborn, "I don't know, for the longest time I couldn't imagine you ever not being in my life."

"And now?"

"Now I can't look at you without imagining your head between Veronica's legs," He spat, eyes staring into hers, "I'm not sure I'll ever be able to forgive you." 

"Please, Arch," Betty begged, "We've been best friends for eighteen years! Is there anything I can do? Is there anything that'll make this better?"

Archie's eyes met for floor for a few minutes in thought before he started nodding, "Are you willing to cut Veronica out of your life?"

Betty scoffed, "Veronica isn't even talking to me, Archie." 

"I know that," He shrugged, "But let's say in a year she decides she wants to be with you, would you tell her no for the sake of our friendship?"

Betty bit her lip. The guilt in her eyes saying everything she couldn't.

Archie threw his hands up in amusement, "Of course not."

"Archie, I know this is hard to hear but Veronica is it for me. If there was even a hint that I could be with her then I would, no matter what."

Hurt took over Archie's face for few moments before a cruel smirk appeared, "You know, I don't even see why you did it. Veronica isn't _that _great in bed."

Betty's teeth sunk into her lip, her face morphing to uncomfortable.

Archie scoffed, "What? You disagree? Well I suppose you must find her great since you have pretty much _no _experience."

"Archie, if you're just going to be mean-"

"You didn't let me finish," He interrupted, "I was going to say that someone with no experience like you is bound to think a _slut _is worth while."

"Don't call her that," Betty growled.

Archie let out a humourless chuckle, "Still sticking up for her? You're pathetic, Betty."

"Stop it!" She hissed, eyes filling with tears.

"Me and Veronica were having sex daily you know? I wonder if she managed to grab a shower after me and before you, probably not considering what a _slut _she is," His words dripped with venom.

Betty saw red, her clenched fist met Archie's jaw. It made them both recoil in shock. Betty gasped, covering her hand with her mouth. Archie shook his head, opening and closing his jaw a few times to assess the damage.

"Go home, Betty."

The door slammed in her face.

**Please R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thank you for all your comments. **

**I appreciate ever single one of them.**

**I'm planning on putting out chapter fourteen on Christmas day **

**but be warned, it's very much adult themed.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"You punched him?" Jughead burst out laughing.

Betty covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"You punched him straight in the face?" The boy's eyes were wide, his mouth in a massive, amused smile, "You slept with his girlfriend and then punched him in the face?"

"Alright!" Betty huffed, "I'm glad you're finding my wreck of a life so amusing."

"Okay, I'm sorry," Jughead grinned, sitting down next to Betty on the plush sofa in the library, "I won't make you feel worse, you seem to be mighty capable of messing things up on your own."

"Jug!" She slapped his arm, rolling her eyes at the cheeky expression on his face.

"Alright!" He put his hands up in defence, "Jokes aside, how are you doing?"

"Horrible," Betty shrugged, "Archie's never going to be my friend again, Veronica won't talk to me and I can't help her."

"Maybe if you give Archie some time he''ll come around?"

"It's not going to happen, he gave me an ultimatum. He said he might be able to forgive me if I'd shut Veronica out of my life forever," Betty pursed her lips.

"And?"

"I told the truth," She shrugged, "That's not a promise I'm willing to make, if I get what I want then I'll marry Veronica one day."

Jughead's eyebrows rose in surprise, "You're holding out hope for you guys to be together?"

"Not really," Betty smiled sadly, "I just couldn't ever close the door on that opportunity if it ever came up."

"It's sad to throw away a life long friendship but I do get Archie's point. If you and Veronica ever _were _together in the future then it'd be pretty awkward."

"Yeah, I guess. I suppose a little part of me hoped maybe he'd eventually understand and we'd be okay but he's right to not want to be friends with me, I always choose Veronica over him. I think I always will."

"Heavy statement," Jughead frowned, "You can't choose Veronica first if she doesn't choose you first back, Betty. That's just setting yourself up for heat break."

Betty shrugged, tilting her face towards Jughead with a sad smile, "There's no one else for me Jug, it's Veronica or no one."

"I hope it works out for you, Betty," He eyed her, "For your sake," There was a pregnant pause before he continued, "How long has it been since she spoke to you?"

"Five days."

"Ouch," He frowned, "What was your argument about anyway?"

"It's a long story," Betty frowned.

"We have time."

"It's not that...it's just," Betty sighed, "It's really personal to Veronica so I can't give you any details. Basically I interfered in something that needed interfering with but she didn't want me to interfere, if that makes sense."

"Uh, okay," He smirked, "I don't know how much vaguer you can get."

"Sorry," Betty squinted her eyes, "It's really hard to explain without giving anything away."

"Do you think she'll get over it?"

Betty shrugged, "My Mom thinks so."

"Wow," Jughead's eyes widened, "It must be serious if you involved your Mom."

"Yeah, well that's why Veronica is pissed. She feels like I betrayed her by telling my Mom."

Jughead frowned in confusion.

* * *

Later that day Betty found herself sitting on the couch in the common room with Jughead by her side, Kevin sitting opposite and Archie shooting her hateful glances from the table he was sitting at with his friends.

Things got even more tense when Veronica strutted into the room. Betty's eyes dragged over her curvy body, the black dress stuck to Veronica's chest and waist like a second skin while the skirt of the dress flowed over the brunette's hips and brushed her upper thighs. Her sheer tights matched her black heels and her signature red lipstick was adorning her plump lips. Suffice to say, Veronica was a vision.

Betty's eyes drifted to Veronica's knee, still seeing discolouration even through the brunette's tights. They locked eyes.

"Did it suddenly become cold in here?" Kevin quipped, earning a nudge from Jughead.

Veronica pulled her eyes away from Betty when Reggie came up behind her, pressing a kiss to her lips. The brunette smiled up at him, pulling him down by the collar of his shirt into a deeper kiss.

"Jesus," Jughead shook his head in disbelief.

"Jug," Betty warned.

"She's clearly trying to get a rise out of you or Archie."

"She's going through a lot at the moment," Betty defended.

"I don't know about Betty but it looks like she achieved her goal with Arch," Kevin said, tilting his head towards Archie, who was scowling and making his way over to Veronica.

"Holy crap on a cracker," Jughead breathed out as Betty held her breath.

"Hey, Reg. You better be careful," Archie said, breaking up Veronica and Reggie's kiss, "You never know what you'll catch with this one."

"Excuse you!" Veronica spat, hand on hip.

"What's gotten into you, dude?" Reggie asked.

Archie shook his head with a laugh, "The question you need to ask is what's gotten into Veronica, or who?"

Betty was out of her seat before she realised it, before Jughead could hold her back, "Leave her alone, Archie."

A smirk crossed Archie's face, "Or what? Are you going to punch me again?"

"You punched him?" Veronica exclaimed.

Betty blinked, her teeth sinking into her lip as she glanced between Archie and Veronica.

"She punched me for calling _you_ a slut," Archie snarled.

Veronica frowned, "Jealous, Archie?"

"Of you?" He scoffed.

"Of her," The brunette nodded towards Betty.

"How do you figure that?!"

Veronica leaned in, making sure only Betty and Archie could hear her, "At least _Betty _made me come."

Archie's face hardened while Betty squeezed her eyes shut, "Christ, Veronica, wrong thing to say."

"Who asked you?" Veronica asked, raising an eyebrow, "It's been a long time since I asked you to use your mouth."

"That's who you're waiting for, Betty," Archie said, sending one last dirty look at Veronica before storming out.

"What?" Veronica quirked an eyebrow.

Betty swallowed, "I'm not waiting for you...I...Just-"

"You just what?" She snapped.

"I...I told him you were it for me," Betty mumbled, eyes on the floor.

Veronica rolled her eyes, spinning on her heels, grabbing Reggie's hand and storming out.

**Please R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

**Not quite on time but here we are.**

**WARNING: This chapter is NOT for the faint hearted.**

**It contain INCREDIBLY graphic depictions of incest rape.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"_Hello?"_

"Let's be clear," Veronica said, shifting in bed, "This isn't a social call."

"_Uh, okay?" _Betty's confusion was clear through the phone, _"Why _are _you calling?"_

"I'm horny," Veronica admitted.

"_Oh, Reggie isn't satisfying you?"_

Veronica rolled her eyes at the teasing lilt in Betty's tone, "Look, you may as well make the most of it because this is the closest you're going to get to me for a while."

"_Alright, what do you want me to do?"_

"Talk dirty to me," Veronica's voice dripped with seduction as she licked her lips.

"_I...I don't know...how," _The blondes voice was quiet.

"Tell me what you like about me, about my body," Veronica husked, "Tell me what you want to do to me."

"_I...I like your lips, I want to kiss them and-"_

"Come on, Betty," Veronica rolled her eyes, "You can do better."

"_Um, I love it when your legs are freshly shaved, all silky and smooth. It really turns me on."_

"Keep going," Veronica sighed, pushing her hands into her shorts.

"_I...I love your boobs and your soft curves. Your hips especially," _Betty said softly, _"I love feeling your nipples harden when my tongue is on them."_

"Uh huh?" Veronica moaned, her hand at work.

"_I love undressing you, seeing your soft skin exposed to me. I love touching and tasting you...everywhere," _Betty's voice was thick with desire, _"I love what you look like...between your legs."_

"Say it," Veronica hissed, panting.

"_I love your pussy, Veronica. I love how it looks and tastes, I love how it smells, I could spend the rest of my life with my mouth on you-"_

"Fuck," Veronica moaned, "Keep going."

"_I also love being inside you, the feel of how wet and hot you are wrapped around my fingers-"  
_

"So close, so close," Veronica whimpered, "Fuck, Betty!"

Veronica's door opened with a bang just as she reached her climax, effectively halting her pleasure. Her hand short out from her shorts as she fumbled with her phone to end the call. She sat up, her face falling when she saw her father standing in her doorway with an unreadable expression on his face.

Hiram stood stoic, taking in Veronica's blown pupils and flushed face. He walked towards her swiftly, watching her face turn to fear as her grabbed hold of her knees and yanked her towards him. Strong hands flipped her over as he straddled her thighs. She felt a big hand curl around her wrists, pressing them to the pillow above her head. The scent was his and it invaded her.

"What the-"

"You and _Betty?_" His voice was harsh, harsher than normal.

"What are you-"

"No one has you unless _I_ say so. Especially not a girl."

Her wrists secured in one hand gave his other hand the freedom to push her pyjama shorts over her butt, his fingers splaying over the soft flesh. Fingertips bruising. She heard the zipper on his pants come down, the noise ringing in her ears.

She felt his fingers on her. Digging into her folds, opening her. _Invading _her.

"So wet," He growled into her ear.

His cock replaced his fingers. The hot skin of it dragging it's way along her, parting her folds. Her leftover juices, made for Betty, coating his meat. She was biting her lip to bleeding point. Squeezing her eyes shut and swallowing her sobs. His hips forcing his swollen manhood to rub against her.

She couldn't, _didn't want to_, comprehend what was happening. What was about to happen. Until his slick cock head started pressing at her tight entrance and with a grunt he thrust into her. A white hot, searing pain ripped through her. The air left her lungs in a cry and her eyes filled with tears.

She definitely was _not_ ready for him. She could feel every inch of his thick meat pressing against her walls, bruising them. Every insistent thrust added pain and pressed his rock hard wood deeper inside her. His hips hitting her ass with a loud slap.

"Stop!" She cried, "You're hurting me! Please, Daddy!"

It felt like he was deaf to her cries, her words didn't even make him falter. He just kept pressing into her with his deep thrusts.

"Daddy! Stop," She tried to turn, maybe if he saw her face he'd see what he was doing to her. He'd listen. He'd _stop_. But the hand resting on her naked hip moved to the middle of her shoulder blades, pressing her down as he sped up.

"You're going to come for me, Veronica," He hissed, "That orgasm you were so close to, that was supposed to be for _Betty_? Maybe it'll teach you a lesson when you're forced to come on your Daddy's cock."

"No!" Veronica screamed but a hand snaked between her hips and the bed, two finger spread her puffy folds while the third pressing roughly to her clit and the weight of his body settled on her back, his lips attaching themselves to the skin behind her ear. To her horror her body betrayed her. She'd been _so _close with Betty talking to her that her body was on the brink. Her own father pushing her over that edge was probably the cruellest torture of all.

"Good girl," He smirked, grunting through Veronica's shaking climax.

She bit the pillow beneath her, wet from her tears and tried to push through the pain, sobbing louder with every thrust. Pretty quickly his thrusting got jagged in her raw pussy and he started breathing heavily into her neck. His cock seemed to swell even bigger inside her. Hurting her even more.

Veronica knew this feeling too well. He was coming. He was coming _inside _her. She couldn't help but to let out a choked sob. His teeth found her neck, biting into her harshly. The hand around her wrists gripped tighter and his other arm slid under her, winding around her waist and pulling her body into him like they were lovers.

_Lovers_. It couldn't be further from the truth.

He reached his climax with a grunt, with his whole body pressed flush against her. Penetrating so deep into her that she could _feel _his gushing cock head rutting against her cervix. She felt like she was about to burst with his slippery, ejaculating meat filling her full, too full. She could feel how wet her shorts were getting, as well as her thighs from the sheer amount of substance sliding down them.

His whispered, "I love you," Making bile rise in her raw throat.

And then he got up. Her pussy releasing his softening member with a wet pop, gob's of seamen falling from her stretched opening. She let out another sob. He'd used her. He'd snuck into her room, _used_ her and left her in a puddle of his come.

"I _hate _you," She growled, squeezing her legs together as tight as she could.

All she remembered after that was a sharp pain to the back of her head before everything went black.

* * *

It was twelve o'clock, midnight. Betty couldn't sleep. Her mind plagued with all things Veronica. She dragged herself out of bed and padded down the stairs quietly to fix herself a cup of herbal tea. She was just pouring the water when there was a knock at the front door. She frowned, who the hell would be knocking at the door at this time?

She flung the door open only to gasp in shock. Veronica was leaning against the door frame, covered in blood. She practically fell into Betty's arms, Betty caught her, holding her close and lowering them to the floor with the brunette in her lap.

"Veronica?" She asked, her voice shaking, "Veronica, are you okay?"

The brunette's eyes were hardly focusing, her face was stained with blood. Betty could see blood seeping from a cut below Veronica's eye, her hand at the back of Veronica's head was getting wetter by the minute.

"You were right," Veronica said, her voice weak, "Please help me."

"Of course," Betty cried, "Of course I'll help you," She pressed kisses to Veronica's face, "MOM!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

The ambulance had gotten there quickly that night. All Betty could do was sob and clutch Veronica closely while her Mom tried to asses the damages. When they'd gotten to the hospital and the brunette had uttered the words 'rape kit' Betty had crumbled into her Mom's open arms.

Two broken ribs.

A broken arm.

A cracked jaw.

A chipped eye socket.

A tear inside her.

Five stitches to the back of her head.

Betty's heart had gotten heavier and heavier as each injury was listed. As soon as she had been allowed to see Veronica she'd rushed into the room, seeing the brunette so tiny on a bed of white.

"_Ronnie," She sobbed, grabbing Veronica's hand. Veronica smiled sadly. Betty studied her face, they'd cleaned the blood off, leaving the cuts and bruises noticeable. Her jaw looked the worst, a dark bruise with a jagged white line through it. _

"_I'm sorry, for everything," Veronica whispered, bringing Betty's hand to her mouth and pressing a kiss to her knuckles._

"_V-"_

"_Veronica?" Alice entered the room, hurrying over to the bedside, "Honey, how are you feeling?"_

_Veronica shrugged, her eyes heavy, "I might need to take you up on that 'moving in' offer."_

"_You're more than welcome," Alice smiled warmly, "Besides, I doubt my daughter is going to let you out of her sight _anytime _soon."_

_Veronica smiled a little while Betty nodded in agreement._

"_Listen," Alice continued, "The doctor said you'd be really tired but you aren't allowed to go to sleep for now, they're worried about your head injury. They think it might be a concussion so no sleeping until you hear otherwise, okay?"_

_Veronica made a small noise of protest before nodding gently._

"_Also the police...they need to talk to you before they can act."_

"_Okay," Veronica blinked, "I...I want to talk to them now, the quicker they do something the better. He...He'll come here to find me, I know he will."_

"_Alright honey, I'll go get them," Alice nodded, squeezing her hand, "But you're safe here, we aren't going to leave you."_

_Betty watched her mother exit the room before turning back to Veronica, "Should I leave? While you talk to the cops?"  
_

"_No," Veronica said softly, "I'm not going to lie to you anymore, Betty and I'm sure you have questions...it's better you hear and then I don't have to say it all twice."  
_

"_Are...you sure?" Betty frowned, "This must be hard and I can wait...forever if I have to."_

"_I know," Veronica smiled in appreciation, "But you need to hear this and you're my forever too, Betty. You always have been."_

_Betty smiled, a fresh set of tears stinging her eyes for a different reason, she lent down to press a sweet kiss to Veronica's salty lips, "I love you so much, V."_

_Veronica nodded, looking up at Betty, "And I love you too."_

_Soon Alice's voice interrupted them as the older blonde entered the room followed by two police officers, "If you could just steer the conversation, she's very weak and tired. As you can imagine."_

"_Of course, Ma'am, we'll do out best to make this easy," One of the officers said before turning to Veronica, notepad in hand, "Hello, Veronica. I'm officer Luke Parsons and this is my partner," He gestured to the other officer, "Officer Todd Knight. Are you okay to answer some questions?"_

_Veronica nodded, grasping at Betty's hand._

"_Thank you," He nodded, "So you were attacked last night by your father? Hiram Lodge?"_

"_Yeah," Veronica answered, her voice small and distant. _

"_Okay and they took photos of your injury's and did a rape kit on you, was that for him?"_

"_Yes," Veronica's eyes grew wet._

"_Was this the first time he hit you?" _

"_No."_

"_Can you count how may times?"_

"_No."_

"_From what age?"_

"_Um," Veronica glanced around the room, settling on Betty for a few seconds before she refocused, "Since around five, I think."_

"_Was this the first time he raped you, Veronica?" Luke asked, his voice gentle._

_Veronica shook her head sadly, "He's done it before but it's been a long time, I thought he'd stopped," Her eyes hit the floor before meeting Luke's, "But there were others."_

_Betty's heart clenched, she felt her mothers hand find her back for comfort._

"_Others?"_

"_He made me sleep with his enemy's, used me as a trade," Veronica explained, "That happened regularly."_

"_Alright, can you remember when he first raped you?"_

"_Thirteen."_

"_And the first time he made you sleep with someone else?"  
_

"_The same," Veronica shrugged._

"_It was the enemies more than him?"_

"_Yeah," Veronica nodded, "He only did it a few times but I was supposed to sleep with people every other weekend."_

"_Okay and how about your Mom?"_

"_She...uh, she knew everything," Veronica swallowed thickly, "Everything except Daddy r-raping me. She was the one that tried making it okay for me to sleep with his enemies, she told me it was part of business, part of being a Lodge."_

"_Sorry, I know this is difficult," Luke said, "Just a few more questions, what's your living status at the moment."_

"_Oh, she's moving in with us," Alice interjected, her voice catching from the tears she was shedding._

_Luke nodded, "Is this a short term solution or permanent?"_

"_It's as permanent as Veronica wants," Alice nodded, shooting Veronica a much needed smile._

"_Alright," Luke nodded, squatting down beside Veronica's bed and gently taking her injured hand, "You father won't get away with any of this, Veronica. He isn't going to hurt you again. He's going away for a long, long time."_

"_Thank you," Veronica smiled genuinely, finally letting the tears fall once the officers had gone. Betty sat next to her on the bed, wrapping her arms around her favorite brunette._

"_You're okay, Ronnie," She whispered into Veronica's hair, gently rocking her back and forth, "Everything is going to be okay."_

_Alice watched the interaction for a few seconds before leaving the girls to their privacy. _

Hiram was arrested the next day. Apparently the FBI was already looking into him. He was going to be in prison for a long time. Veronica was released from the hospital a week later. She had to be careful because of her ribs but she was able to resume most of her usual activities.

The next month went by relatively smoothly. She was grateful for Betty and Alice, Alice doting on her as if she were her own daughter and Betty spending every spare second she had sitting at the other end of Veronica's hospital bed. Sneaking in better snacks and bringing her things to do so she wouldn't get bored. They'd thrown her a welcome home party of three the night she got released, ordering pizza and watching one of Veronica's favorite movies.

Veronica had stayed home from school while she was healing. Betty had looked after her better than ever, Alice-with help from Veronica-had to practically _force _the younger blond to go to school. In the end Alice and Veronica having to promise hourly update photo's.

Alice had really come through all round. She took time off work to take care of Veronica, she was completely protective over the brunette. She'd even set up a therapist to come and talk to Veronica once a week and she hadn't shown any objection the first night Veronica had crawled into her girlfriends bed to sleep or any night since then.

Girlfriend? _Yes_. _Girlfriend_, girlfriend. It's not like they'd discussed it, they didn't have to. They just were. And it worked. They'd fallen into an easy relationship filled with I love you's and giggles. Making them wonder why they hadn't been doing this all along.

Hermione had tried to contact Veronica several times since Hiram had been arrested, she'd even shown up to the house once but luckily Alice had been there to intervene.

"_Beetttyy," Veronica whined, sporting a serious pout._

_Betty turned to her with a grin, even sitting at the kitchen counter with messy hair, not a spot of make up and still in her comfy pyjama's the brunette still looked beautiful. Betty preferred Veronica like this, comfy and natural. _

"_Veerronicaaa," Betty matched, tone teasing. She lent her elbows on the counter in front of her favorite brunette._

"_Come on, please?" Veronica groaned, stomping her foot and earning an amused eyebrow raise._

"_You're seriously stomping your feet?" Betty laughed, "You're such a baby."_

_Veronica tipped her face towards Betty's, a sultry smirk appearing in place of her pout, "I'm _your _baby."_

_Betty grinned, leaning in to connect their lips, pressing their foreheads together when she pulled away, "You're incredibly sexy _and _adorable, Veronica but still no. I'm not having sex with you until your doctor clears you."_

"_But, Betty," Veronica went back to whining._

"_You know they want to make sure you're all healed up before doing any _strenuous activities_," Betty brought her hand up to cup Veronica's cheek, carefully running her thumb over the brunette's damaged eye. _

"_I know you worry," Veronica smiled, connecting their free hands, interlocking their fingers, "And I love you for it."_

"_I love you, too."_

"_I know," Veronica pressed a kiss to the blondes lips, "I'm just really..."_

"_I know," Betty nodded, "Me too. I miss you," Betty's eyes dragged over Veronica's body, her bottom lip finding it's way between her teeth._

_Their lips slanted over each other, getting more heated by the second until they were interrupted by a knock on the front door. Betty stole one last kiss with a groan before reluctantly dragging herself away from her irresistible_ _girlfriend to answer the door._

_Hermione Lodge stood on the porch dressed to the nines but looking worse for ware, tired. Drained._

"_Mrs Lodge?" Betty frowned, glancing behind her to see Veronica's eyes widen._

"_Hello, Betty," Hermione nodded politely, trying to peer around Betty to see into the house, "Is Veronica here?"_

"_Um..." Betty frowned, "I'm not sure that's such a good idea..."_

"_Look I know you and Veronica are having some sort of a sexual relationship but she's still _my _daughter," Hermione said sharply, "And blood means a hell of a lot more than some _fling_."_

"_Mom?" Veronica's voice was low and held a threatening tone, she stood at Betty's side. One arm wrapped around the blondes waist, "What do you want?"_

_Betty bit her lip, her arm falling round Veronica's shoulders._

"_You need to come home," Hermione shifted uncomfortably, "Your father will want us to be united for when he gets released."_

"_What?!" Veronica's mouth dropped open, "Do you hear yourself? After everything you're still on his side?"_

"_Talk about loyalty," Betty muttered under her voice._

"_Veronica-"  
_

"_No," Veronica cut her mother off, shaking her head venomously, "I am _not _doing this. You don't get to come here, insult my _girlfriend_ and act like _I'm _in the wrong. Maybe I could've forgiven you for pretending he didn't hit me, maybe I could've forgiven you for pushing me to sleep with those men but this? I won't ever forgive you for being on his side now that you know he raped me."_

"_Oh please," Hermione rolled her eyes, "Don't be so dramatic, Veronica. I'd know if my own husband had eyes for anyone else. So stop with your little temper tantrum and grow up! Your responsibility to this family is much more important than some silly crush!"_

"_Girls?" Alice's voice sounded from behind them, the older blonde appearing behind the couple, "Hermione?"_

"_Alice," Hermione said, schooling her face, "I'm just here to collect Veronica."  
_

"_Well in that case I'm sorry you wasted your time," Alice said in a faux cheery voice, placing her hands protectively on Veronica's shoulders, "Veronica isn't going anywhere."_

"_She's _my _daughter, Alice," Hermione's eyes narrowed._

_Before anyone could react Hermione had grabbed hold of Veronica's broken arm by the cast and yanked Veronica forward, out of the house. Veronica's pained cry made the Coopers spring into action._

_Alice restrained Hermione while Betty gathered Veronica into her arms, "She has broken ribs," Betty spat._

"_Take Veronica inside, Betty," Alice nodded towards the house, "Hermione and I are going to have a little chat."  
_

_Once the front door shut Veronica fell against Betty in tears, "She thinks I made it up."_

Suffice to say, Veronica wasn't going to entertain the idea of a relationship with her Mom anytime in the foreseeable future.

Betty tried to get Veronica up to scratch with the school work she'd missed but she ended up getting rather distracted by her _oh so sexy _girlfriend and enlisted Jughead to help instead.

By the time Veronica got back to school she was caught up, she was on the road to being healed too. The bruises on her face were light enough to cover with make up and she only had to wear the cast on her arm for another two weeks. She did have to use a crutch for her ribs but she still managed to look amazing.

There were rumors going around about why she'd missed a month, a few close, none accurate. Cheryl had concocted a particularly nasty one that Veronica had gone away to have an abortion that got some negative comments.

Archie hadn't been particularly pleasant either. He'd taken one look at Veronica's injuries and Betty and Veronica's interlocked hands and said, "Wow, Betty. I didn't realise you were so into BDSM, nice of Veronica to let you try it out on her."

* * *

"_This is it, Betty," Jughead grinned._

_They sat up high on the bleachers, watching the business of graduation day on the football field below them._

"_This is it," Betty nodded with a smile, "Did you think we'd get here?"_

_Jughead shrugged, "Of course, I mean...we had some ups and downs but high school would've been kinda dull with out."_

_Betty laughed, "I guess," She paused, "I'm a little sad to say goodbye though"_

"_Hey, we've got an entire summer of fun before we're leaving for college," Jughead "And it's not goodbye, it's just a new chapter."_

_Betty grinned, resting her head on Jughead's shoulder, "I like that."_

_They watched silently for a while, listening to the chatter of the crowd below them. Jughead noticed Veronica lock eyes with Betty from the crowd where the brunette was standing with Alice. She gave Betty a little wave, glancing around to make sure no one was looking before following it up with a shimmy and booty shake. Betty chuckled, blowing Veronica's a kiss which the brunette caught._

_Jughead grinned, "It's so good to see you happy, Betty."_

"_It's so good being happy," Betty sighed contently._

"_You deserve it," He nodded, "And you can say 'I told you so' anytime you want now."_

"_For what?" Betty questioned._

"_Veronica. You were right and I'm sorry I was so against your relationship," Jughead shrugged, "I'm glad I was wrong though, I never would've gotten to know the amazing side of Veronica if I wasn't and now she's one of my best friends."_

_Betty smiled, "I mean, I think she's amazing. _Obviously_. But I don't mind, you were just being protective of me and that's one of the reasons I love you, Jug."_

"_I love you too," He smiled, pulling her into a hug, "Now come on, go get your girl before you burn holes in her ass by staring at it too hard."_

Graduating felt like something special. It felt like they didn't have a care in the world. It was a day full of smiles and celebration. Veronica was slightly sad knowing that her parents wouldn't be there but Alice certainly made up for that after they'd gotten their diplomas and taken photo's she'd slipped her arms around Betty and Veronica.

"_Well done you two, I am so, so proud of _both _of my girls."_

* * *

"You two seem mellow after your travels," Jughead nodded towards the couple from across the camp fire.

Veronica smiled, laying on her side. He head rested on Betty's elbow while the blonde lay behind her, "We are, it was the perfect trip," Veronica yawned, leaning back into Betty.

Betty's hands came up, running her fingers through the loose curls Veronica had from swimming in the ocean. She loved Veronica with curly hair and the sand brought a smile to her lips, "Tired, baby?"

"Mhm," Veronica nodded with a pout, twisting her head around for a quick kiss.

The three had, had a rather packed weekend. They'd decided to drive down to the beach for a last send off before college. Veronica and Betty had spent the summer travelling Europe, using their last two weeks to get semi settled into the apartment they'd be sharing in New York next year.

"At least if you're tired you won't be _getting busy_," Jughead wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Or maybe you two conveniently forgot that we're sharing a tent last night."

"No promises," Veronica smirked.

Betty's chin rested on Veronica's shoulder, eyes drifting to Veronica's ample cleavage, generously on display because of her white bikini top. Her hand slipping over the front of the jean shorts Veronica was wearing, "Yeah, don't count on it," She agreed.

"You two cannot seriously _still _be in the honeymoon phase," Jughead rolled his eyes.

"We aren't," Veronica shrugged, "We're in the forever phase."

"Jesus," Jughead shook his head, "If I stay around you two much longer I'll get a cavity."

Betty and Veronica giggled, smiling widely at each other.

"Go on," He nodded towards their shared tent, "You've got thirty minutes before I'm coming to bed."

Betty grinned, rolling away from Veronica to stand up, "Thanks, Jug," She held her hand out, waiting for Veronica to take it before pulling the brunette to her feet.

* * *

The light of the camp fire outside flickered on the side of Veronica's face, creating shadows. Betty smiled lovingly, watching the love of her life as they sat on their knees facing each other. Veronica cupped her face, bringing her into a kiss. Their lips meshed, teeth knocking and tongues brushing. Betty's arms circled Veronica's waist, pulling their bodies flush together.

Betty pulled away, searching Veronica's face.

"What is it?" Veronica whispered.

"I just want to remember this. We're staring our lives together tomorrow and it should be scary but it isn't. Nothing with you is ever scary, I love you, Ronnie."

Veronica brought Betty in for a kiss, "Me too," She smiled, "You make everything better. You make _me _better, Betty," The brunette paused, staring into Betty's eyes, "I never want to be without you so...I want you to marry me."

"What?" Betty gasped.

"I...I've made mistakes but you were never one of them, now we're going to college and-and we're going to be living in New York together and there's going to be a thousand more challenges to face and a thousand more good memories to make. I want you to be there for all of it, Betty. You're the best part of my life so will you _please _marry me?"

Betty grinned, launching herself towards the brunette and tackling her to the floor, giving her open mouthed kisses.

Veronica pulled back, "Is that a yes?"

"I suppose so," Betty laughed, cheekily, "I've had no better offers so far."

"Hey!" Veronica exclaimed, "You better not be getting _any _other offers, better or otherwise."

"I love you, so much," Betty mumbled into Veronica's mouth.

Their kisses filled with giggles soon heated. Betty's hands squeezed Veronica's hips, her mouth nipping along the brunette's jaw before focusing on her neck. She sucked lightly before grazing her teeth over Veronica's pulse point, earning a whimper.

Veronica retaliated by sinking her teeth into the only available flesh she could reach on the junction between Betty's neck and shoulder. Betty hissed, lowering herself to push her face between Veronica's breasts, sucking on the warm skin she found there and making Veronica's hips jolt upwards.

She yanked on the full cups of Veronica's bikini pulling them out of the way to free Veronica's breasts. Betty hummed in appreciation, pushing Veronica's breasts together, rolling her tongue over the brunette's nipples. Veronica mewled, digging her fingernails into the back of Betty's neck.

"Fuck, V," Betty moaned, licking the hardening peaks into her mouth.

"Please," Veronica panted. Her hand slipping beneath Betty's board shorts, fingers slipping between wet folds. Betty shuddered.

The blondes hand found the button on the Veronica's jean shorts, the other grabbing a breast to bring back into her mouth to suck. Veronica's free hand moved under Betty's shirt, caressing her soft, flat belly. Making Betty sigh into Veronica's firm breast. Veronica's breathing became heavier, their lips met again and both girls moaned softly.

Betty pushed harder against Veronica's fingers as their tongues touched. Betty gasped as Veronica's skilled digit slid down her flesh and snaked into her already incredibly wet hole. Betty grasped Veronica tightly as the other girl massaged the inside of her pussy.

Betty's hands frantically tugged at the material of Veronica's shorts, desperately trying to pull them down, succeeding when the brunette lifted her ass and throwing the material somewhere behind her. She needed to be inside Veronica when she reached her climax.

And she was.

Rubbing her fingers swiftly over Veronica's clit, she trailed them down and entered her hard with two fingers. Veronica's gasped, probing her finger into Betty faster. Betty started moving her hips faster, riding Veronica's hand and simultaneously pumping her fingers into the brunette.

She came hard. Her head sinking onto Veronica's shoulder and her body tensing and shaking, the feeling of Veronica's slippery core making it that much more intense. Veronica pulled her into a heady kiss, giving her something to focus on and gently bringing her down from her high.

The feeling of Veronica's tightness spurred her on to recover quickly and she pulled back, maneuvering herself down Veronica's body. She didn't waste any time before plunging her hot tongue into the brunette. Betty could never get enough of Veronica's taste. She could spend all day doing this and on occasion, had.

Once Veronica's was close to her orgasm Betty's hands ventured north, palming Veronica's perfect breasts and thumbing the brunette's small, brown nipples. Veronica's head tilted up, forcing their eyes to connect. Her lithe bod squirming beneath Betty as she came undone.

Betty smirked, cleaning up the remainder of Veronica's juices as the girl got her breath back. Veronica eventually nudged Betty with her knee. Holding her arms out until Betty was in them.

"That was amazing," The brunette purred.

Betty smiled, rolling them over so that Veronica settled on top of her, palming the brunette's plump ass, "_You're _amazing," Betty said, capturing Veronica's mouth in a hot kiss before pressing their foreheads together, "Future wife."

Veronica's smiled seemed to cover her whole face and Betty's matched.

"Uh, guys?" Jughead's voice penetrated their bubble, "Are you done?"

Both girls laughed, Veronica's face buried in Betty's chest out of embarrassment.

"For now," Betty called out, sending Veronica a cheeky wink, "But no promises."

**-FIN-**

**Authors note.**

**Thank you to everyone that has read, liked, commented on this story. **

**I hope you guys liked the last chapter.**

**I do have squeal to this in the works for this named 'Forever and After'...the gist being that some time after this fic Veronica has a head injury and doesn't remember the life that her and Betty created together. There will be a lot of angst, some very much unwanted Archie and Veronica, Hermione and such...along with Betty and Veronica's baby! So please let me know if you guys are interested in reading a sequel and I'll continue to write it.**


End file.
